Der Zauberlehrling Ó÷åíèê êîëäóíà
by E.E.Se
Summary: Ïåðåâîä ñ íåìåöêîãî. Â ðåçóëüòàòå íåáîëüøîãî íåñ÷àñòíîãî ñëó÷àÿ Ãàððè äîëæåí ïåðåíî÷åâàòü ó Ñíåéïà. Ó ïðîôåññîðà êîøìàð, ó ìàëü÷èêà-êîòîðû
1. Ãëàâà 1

Disclaimer: Âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò J.K. Rowling.

Ïåðåâîä ñ íåìåöêîãî. Ðàçðåøåíèå àâòîðà åñòü. Îðèãèíàë íà ýòîì æå ñàéòå.

Àâòîð: mortianna

Ïðèÿòíîãî ïðî÷òåíèÿ!

**Der****Zauberlehrling**** (Ó÷åíèê êîëäóíà). Ãëàâà**** 1******

_A Taste of Honey, tasting much sweeter than wine, doodoobdoodoo_

_- Be careful for what you wish. __Wishes_ may come true –__

«Òû íå ìîæåøü ãîâîðèòü ýòî ñåðü¸çíî, Àëüáóñ». Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï çíàë, ÷òî åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë îò÷àÿííî. Îí íå ìîã ýòî èçìåíèòü. Ê ÷åðòó åãî äîñòîèíñòâî. Àëüáóñ óæå îòíÿë ó íåãî âñå, òåïåðü çàáèðàë è ýòî.

Äèðåêòîð ïîäìèãíóë. «Íó æå, Ñåâåðóñ, â âèäå èñêëþ÷åíèÿ». Îáà ìóæ÷èíû ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà. Ñåâåðóñ çíàë, ÷òî åãî ãëàçà áûëè òåìíåå è áîëåå óãðîæàþùè, ÷åì äðóæåëþáíûå ãîëóáûå ãëàçà äèðåêòîðà. Íî òîò âñåãäà êàê áóäòî çíàë íà îäíó óëîâêó áîëüøå. Îí îïóñòèë ãëàçà. Î, ÷åðò âîçüìè.

Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿëñÿ, êîãäà Äàìáëäîð ïîäîäâèíóë åìó âàçî÷êó ñî ñëàäîñòÿìè. «Ñïàñèáî, äèðåêòîð», ñêàçàë îí ãîëîñîì, êîòîðûé íå ñêðûâàë åãî íåäîâîëüñòâî. «Òû óæå äîñòàòî÷íî ïîäñëàñòèë ìîþ æèçíü. Áîëüøåãî íå òðåáóåòñÿ». Ðåçêî êèâíóâ, îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîêèíóòü êàáèíåò. Ïîêà îí áîðîëñÿ ñ äâåðüþ, åùå îäèí âû÷åò èç åãî äîñòîèíñòâà, îí ñëûøàë, êàê Äàìáëäîð õèõèêàåò. «Äðóãèå ìîãëè áû ïîñìîòðåòü íà ýòî èíà÷å». Ñåâåðóñ ñäåëàë âèä, áóäòî íè÷åãî íå ñëûøàë. Äâåðü ïðåêðàòèëà ñîïðîòèâëåíèå è îòêðûëàñü. Ñåâåðóñ óáåæàë â ñâîå ïîäçåìåëüå. 

Îí äîøåë áûñòðåå îáû÷íîãî. Áëàãîäàðÿ Àëüáóñó. È åãî ãåíèàëüíûì èäåÿì. È èäèîòèçìó Ëîíãáîòòîìà è Ôèííèãàíà. È âñåìó Ãðèôôèíäîðó, â îáùåì. Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï êèïåë. À åìó íóæíî áûëî ê ñâîèì ó÷åíèêàì. Îí óñïîêîèëñÿ â òî âðåìÿ, ïîêà èñïûòûâàë äëèííûé è ñëîæíûé ðåöåïò, êîòîðûé ìîã íàòâîðèòü âñåâîçìîæíûå óæàñíûå âåùè, åñëè íå óäåëèòü åìó äîñòàòî÷íîãî âíèìàíèÿ. Îí ïðèãîòîâèë çåëüå ê ñâîåìó ïîëíåéøåìó óäîâëåòâîðåíèþ, ïåðåëèë åãî è ïîñòàâèë â øêàô. Çàòåì îí íàïðàâèëñÿ â ãîñòèíóþ ñâîèõ ó÷åíèêîâ. Åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ïî÷óÿë äûì, ÷òî, êîíå÷íî, áûëî íåâîçìîæíî. Áàøíÿ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, èëè òî, ÷òî îò íå¸ îñòàëîñü, áûëà äàëåêî. Åãî íàñòðîåíèå ñíîâà óïàëî. Âñå ñòàðàíèÿ ñ çåëüåì áûëè íàïðàñíû. Ïðîêëÿòûå ãðèôôèíäîðöû.

Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ñîáðàë ñëèçåðèíöåâ. Î åãî ïðîèñõîæäåíèè ìîãëè äóìàòü, ÷òî óãîäíî, íî ìàëü÷èê áûë íàäåæíûì. È îí èìåë àâòîðèòåò. Äàæå áîëåå ñòàðøèå ñëèçåðèíöû ñëóøàëèñü åãî. Ó Ñåâåðóñà áûëè ïðè÷èíû íàçíà÷èòü ïðåôåêòîì òîëüêî Äðàêî. Ýòî òîãî ñòîèëî.

Ñåâåðóñ ñêîëüçèë âçãëÿäîì ïî ñîáðàâøèìñÿ. Îí çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ íå ïîêàçûâàòü ñâîþ ñêîðáü è ÿðîñòü, íî åìó áûëî ïëîõî. Îñòàëîñü òàê ìàëî. Èç ïîñëåäíåãî êëàññà òîëüêî òðîå, èç ïðåäïîñëåäíåãî Äðàêî è åù¸ ÷åòûðå ìàëü÷èêà è äâå äåâî÷êè. Â ìëàäøèõ êëàññàõ áûëî íåìíîãèì áîëüøå. Êàæåòñÿ, øëÿïà áîëüøå íå õîòåëà íèêîãî ðàñïðåäåëÿòü â Ñëèçåðèí. Ñíåéï íå ìîã åå âèíèòü. Ñóäüáà áûòü ñëèçåðèíöåì íå ïðåäâåùàëà íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî. Èëè â òåíè ó Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, èëè â Àçêàáàíå, èëè â áåãàõ îò ïðåäñòàâèòåëåé îäíîé èç ñòîðîí. ×óäåñíàÿ ïåðñïåêòèâà. Îñòàâøèìñÿ ñëèçåðèíöàì íå äîâåðÿëè íå òîëüêî äðóãèå ó÷åíèêè, äîâåðèÿ íå áûëî äàæå âíóòðè ôàêóëüòåòà. Òàêæå ïîýòîìó îí ñäåëàë Äðàêî óêðîòèòåëåì.

Èäåÿ Àëüáóñà òîëüêî ïîäëèëà áû ìàñëà â îãîíü.

Îäíèì âçãëÿäîì Ñíåéï óñòàíîâèë òèøèíó. «Êàê âû, êîíå÷íî, ñëûøàëè, ñæàòîé íåêîìïåòåíòíîñòè Ãðèôôèíäîðà óäàëîñü ïîäæå÷ü ñâîþ áàøíþ è óíè÷òîæèòü åå ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ. ß äîëæåí ïðèçíàòü, ìåíÿ ïî÷òè âïå÷àòëèëè ïîñëåäñòâèÿ ðàçðóøåíèÿ. ß íå îæèäàë íè îò ìèñòåðà Ôèííèãàíà, íè îò ìèñòåðà Ëîíãáîòòîìà ÷åãî-ëèáî çàâåðøåííîãî». Îí ñäåëàë ïàóçó è îêèíóë âçãëÿäîì ó÷åíèêîâ. Äðàêî íå ñâîäèë ãëàç ñ åãî ãóá è, êàçàëîñü, ïèë åãî ñëîâà êàê ñëèâî÷íîå ïèâî. Î, Ãîñïîäè. Íàäî îòìåòèòü, ýòî áûëî ïðåêðàñíî. «Äàæå ïîëíîãî ðàçðóøåíèÿ». Ïî÷òè ïîñòîÿííîå íàïðÿæåíèå ðàñòâîðèëîñü â õîõîòå. Ñíåéïó áûëî íóæíî, ÷òîáû îíè íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëèñü, è îí ïîäíÿë ðóêó. Ñíîâà âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà.

Îí íàïðàâèë ñâîé ÷åðíûé âçîð íà ãðóïïó â öåëîì, à çàòåì ïîçâîëèë åìó ïóòåøåñòâîâàòü îò îäíîãî ê äðóãîìó. Ýòî áûëî äëÿ íåãî íå ïðîñòî, íî îí äîëæåí áûë ñäåëàòü ýòî õîðîøî. Òî÷íî áûëà âàæíà ïðàâèëüíàÿ ñìåñü èç íàñìåøêè, çëîé øóòêè è ïî÷òåíèÿ. Ýòî áûëî åìó î÷åíü áëèçêî. Íî íà ýòîò ðàç ãîðå÷è áûëî áîëüøå îáû÷íîãî. Îí íàïðàâèë âçãëÿä íà Äðàêî, ãëàçà êîòîðîãî ñâåòèëèñü è ðîò êîòîðîãî áûë íåìíîãî ïðèîòêðûò. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñëèøêîì âïå÷àòëèòåëüíûé ðåáåíîê. Òàê íå ïîõîæ íà ñâîåãî îòöà. Ðîò Ñåâåðóñà èñêðèâèëñÿ.

«Äèðåêòîð â åãî âñåîáúåìëþùåé ìóäðîñòè ðåøèë íå âûêèäûâàòü îáîèõ ïðåñòóïíèêîâ èç øêîëû. Êòî îæèäàë áû îò íåãî äðóãîãî». Òî, ÷òî íàäî. Äîñòàòî÷íî íàñìåøêè è ãîðå÷è èç-çà ïðåèìóùåñòâà Ãðèôôèíäîðó. Åìó îêàçàëîñü íåñëîæíî ñêàçàòü ýòî. Âîâñå íåò. Åãî äåòè âûãëÿäåëè ñîîòâåòñòâåííî ãíåâíî. Ñåâåðóñó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî â èõ ÿðîñòíîì áîðìîòàíèè îí ñëûøàë «ñòàðûé ãëóïûé ëþáèòåëü ìàãëîâ». Îí ñäåëàë âèä, ÷òî íå ñëûøàë ýòîãî. Åãî ðîëü êàê ó÷èòåëÿ íå ïîçâîëÿëà òåðïåòü ïðÿìûõ îñêîðáëåíèé äèðåêòîðà. Îäíàêî, èìåííî â äàííîì ñëó÷àå åìó íå÷åì áûëî ïðîòèâîðå÷èòü.

Îí ïîäîæäàë, ïîêà ïðîéäåò èõ ÿðîñòü, è ïîäíÿë ðóêó. «Áëàãîäàðÿ íåîæèäàííîé ðàäèêàëüíîñòè ìèñòåðà Ëîíãáîòòîìà è ìèñòåðà Ôèííèãàíà â îáðàùåíèè ñ âîëøåáíûìè ïàëî÷êàìè è â èçó÷åíèè êîëäîâñòâà òåïåðü ó íàñ ïðîáëåìà ìåñòà». Îí ïîçâîëèë ýòèì ñëîâàì çàâèñíóòü â âîçäóõå. Òåïåðü íå î÷åíü äàëåêî. Êðýáá è Ãîéë ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî, îòêðûâ ðòû è çàìåðåâ. Îí ïîñòàðàëñÿ ñìîòðåòü áåç îòâðàùåíèÿ, êàê ðàíüøå. Îí äàæå íå õîòåë äóìàòü, ÷òî ýòè äâà ìóòàíòà áûëè ñèìâîëîì òîãî, äî ÷åãî äîøåë Ñëèçåðèí. Íåò, ýòî ïðîñòî äîëæíî áûëî çíà÷èòü ÷òî-íèáóäü äðóãîå. Âîçìîæíî òî, ÷òî áëèçêîðîäñòâåííîå ðàçìíîæåíèå áûëî íå ëó÷øèì ñïîñîáîì ðàçìíîæåíèÿ. Èëè òî, ÷òî åñëè ëþäÿì íå ïðåäñòàâëÿëàñü íèêàêàÿ äðóãàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü, òî, âîçìîæíî, âûìèðàíèå ïóñòü äàæå ñòàðåéøèõ ñåìåé áûëî áû ëó÷øèì âûõîäîì. Îí ñëåãêà ñîäðîãíóëñÿ îò ìûñëè, ÷òî åãî íåâîëüíûå ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ î ïðîöåññå ðàçìíîæåíèÿ ñâÿçàëèñü ñ Êðýááîì è Ãîéëîì. Èõ îòöû ïðèíèìàëè çíà÷èòåëüíîå ó÷àñòèå â óæàñàõ Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè, êàê îí ñàì ìîã ñâèäåòåëüñòâîâàòü. Îäíàêî, îí ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî ýòîãî õâàòàëî äàæå äëÿ îñíîâíûõ ôóíêöèé ìîçãà èõ ñûíîâåé, êîòîðûå áûëè íåîáõîäèìû äëÿ êîîðäèíàöèè îïðåäåëåííûõ ÷àñòåé òåëà. È íàñêîëüêî ëó÷øå ýòî áûëî äëÿ âñåõ ó÷àñòíèêîâ.

Îí ñíîâà îáðàòèë âçãëÿä ê áîëåå áëàãîïðèÿòíûì âåùàì. Äðàêî çàäóìàëñÿ. Íà åãî áëåäíîì ëáó áûëè âèäíû ìîðùèíû. Êàê ìèëî. «Äèðåêòîð â åãî âñåîáúåìëþùåé ìóäðîñòè», - îí äîëæåí çàïàòåíòîâàòü ýòè ñëîâà, - «ðåøèë èçâëå÷ü ëó÷øåå èç ýòîãî íåóòåøèòåëüíîãî ñîáûòèÿ è èñïîëüçîâàòü ñëó÷àé, ÷òîáû, êàê îí ýòî íàçûâàåò, âìåñòå ñäåëàòü ÷òî-ëèáî äëÿ ñâÿçè äîìîâ».

Îí ñíîâà îñìîòðåëñÿ. Â ãëàçàõ Äðàêî âñïûõíóëî ÷òî-òî âðîäå óæàñà. Õîðîøî. Äëÿ ìàëü÷èêà ñóùåñòâîâàëà íàäåæäà. Íà Êðýááà è Ãîéëà ñìîòðåòü íå áûëî ñìûñëà. Äðóãèå ïîêàçûâàëè îáûêíîâåííóþ ñìåñü èç ëþáîïûòñòâà è íåäîâåðèÿ. Îí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë. Òåïåðü îí äîëæåí áûë ýòî ñêàçàòü è æèòü ñ ïîñëåäñòâèåì.

«Ñëèçåðèí èìååò áîëüøóþ ÷åñòü ïðèíèìàòü êëàññ ðàçðóøèòåëåé». Òàê, îí ñêàçàë ýòî. Îí ñíîâà ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ÿðîñòü âñêèïàåò â íåì. ßðîñòü íà Àëüáóñà, äîáðîæåëàòåëüíîãî ÷åëîâåêîëþáèâîãî Àëüáóñà. Êòî äîëæåí áûë óáèðàòü òðóïû è áîðîòüñÿ ñ ãíåâîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íå óñïåë ñäåëàòü òî, ÷òî äåðæèò âñåõ â æèçíè? Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, êîíå÷íî. Îí íåíàâèäåë ñâîþ æèçíü.

Ëèöà – äàæå Êðýááà è Ãîéëà – ïîêàçûâàëè øîê, âîçìóùåíèå è áåññèëüíóþ ÿðîñòü. Ñíåéï ñíîâà äàë èì íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ. Åãî íå óäèâëÿëî, ÷òî èìÿ Ïîòòåðà çâó÷àëî ïî÷òè âî âñåõ ÿðîñòíûõ âîñêëèöàíèÿõ. Ïîòòåð, ãåðîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà, íåîäíîêðàòíûé ïîáåäèòåëü Âîëüäåìîðòà, áûë åùå áîëåå íåíàâèñòíîé ôèãóðîé â Ñëèçåðèíå, ÷åì äàæå Ðîí Óèçëè, îòåö êîòîðîãî áûë ñëèøêîì ÷åñòåí è áåäåí, èëè Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð, êîòîðàÿ ïðîèñõîäèëà èç ìàãëîâ. Ôèííèãàí è Ëîíãáîòòîì íåçíà÷èòåëüíû, ÷òîáû èõ íåíàâèäåòü. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð áûë ÿêîðåì, òÿíóâøèì çà ñîáîé âñå ÷óâñòâà øêîëû.

Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë. Åìó äîñòàâëÿëî íåîáûêíîâåííîå óäîâîëüñòâèå âèäåòü, êàê åãî äåòè ïåðåæèâàþò âñå ýòè ÷óâñòâà, êîòîðûå îí íå ïîçâîëÿë ñåáå. Íå ìîã ïîçâîëèòü ïðîÿâëÿòüñÿ èì òàêèì îáðàçîì. Áëåäíîå ëèöî Äðàêî áûëî î÷åíü êðàñíûì îò âîçìóùåíèÿ. Íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî. Îí è Ïîòòåð áûëè âñå åùå ñîïåðíèêàìè, êîòîðûìè îíè ñòàëè ñ ïåðâîãî ìîìåíòà. Äåðæàòü îáîèõ íà ðàññòîÿíèè äðóã îò äðóãà â íåìíîãèå ÷àñû ðàçäåëüíûõ çàíÿòèé è â êîðèäîðàõ áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî òðóäíî, íåñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî îäèí èç íèõ èëè îáà ñíîâà îêàçûâàëèñü â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå. Îñòàâëÿòü èõ òåïåðü áåç íàäçîðà âçðîñëûõ äíåì è íî÷üþ ðàâíÿëîñü ñìåðòíîìó ïðèãîâîðó äëÿ îáîèõ. Îí, Ñíåéï, íå ðàç ìîã ïîãèáíóòü, îõðàíÿÿ èõ äðóã îò äðóãà.

Îí îòêàøëÿëñÿ. «ß îæèäàþ, ÷òî âû ïîâåäåòå ñåáÿ êàê ñëèçåðèíöû». Óõìûëêà. Ó áîëüøèíñòâà, êîòîðûå äóìàëè, ÷òî ïîíÿëè åãî. «ß îæèäàþ, ÷òî íè îäèí âîëîñ íå óïàäåò ñ ãîëîâû ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ â òî âðåìÿ, ïîêà îíè ïîëüçóþòñÿ íàøèì ãîñòåïðèèìñòâîì». Ó òåõ, êîòîðûå äóìàëè, ÷òî ïîíÿëè, îòâèñëà ÷åëþñòü. «ß ïîëàãàþñü íà òî, ÷òî âàøà ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ ÷åñòü íå ïîçâîëèò ïðîâîöèðîâàòü âàñ».

Ñåâåðóñ ïîñìîòðåë íà êàæäîãî, òàêæå íà Êðýááà è Ãîéëà, ÷üè ëèöà, êàçàëîñü, áûëè ñîâåðøåííî íåïîäâèæíû. Ó íåãî íå áûëî íèêàêîé íàäåæäû, ÷òî îíè åãî ñëûøàëè, íå ïðè ïîäîáíûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíè áûëè ïîäðîñòêè, è îí ïðåêðàñíî çíàë, êàê îí ÷óâñòâîâàë áû ñåáÿ, åñëè áû åãî â ñâîå âðåìÿ óïðåêíóëè â òàêîì íåïðèÿòèè ê Ñèðèóñó èëè Äæåéìñó. Îí íå ñìîã ñäåðæàòü íåáîëüøóþ óõìûëêó. Åãî ìîçã ñðàçó íà÷àë áû ñòðîèòü ñëîæíûå ïëàíû ìåñòè, è îí íå ñìîã áû ïðåïÿòñòâîâàòü ýòîìó. Îí íè ñåêóíäû íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ â òîì, ÷òî ïðè ñåãîäíÿøíåì ïîêîëåíèè çàêëÿòûõ âðàãîâ äåëî îáñòîÿëî òàê æå.

Åãî âçãëÿä ñíîâà îñòàíàâëèâàëñÿ íà êàæäîì. Ëèöà âûãëÿäåëè äîëæíûì îáðàçîì ÿðîñòíî è óãíåòåííî. Õîðîøî. Áîëüøåãî îí ñåé÷àñ ñäåëàòü íå ìîã. Îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, êîãäà óñëûøàë øóì îò äâåðè. Ðûöàðü Êóíèáåðò Âàæíûé, êîòîðûé îõðàíÿë âõîä, ãðîìûõàë ìå÷îì è ùèòîì è òðåáîâàë îò êîãî-òî, êòî æåëàë âîéòè, ïàðîëü. Êóíèáåðò íå áûë èçâåñòåí ñâîèì òåðïåíèåì.

Ñåâåðóñ ïîäàâèë âçäîõ. «Îíè óæå çäåñü. Êóíèáåðò, îòêðûâàé». Ãðîìêèé ïðîòåñò îò êàðòèíû. Ñåâåðóñ ìîëíèåíîñíî áûë ó íåå. Íå õâàòàëî åùå, ÷òîáû êàðòèíà ïîäðûâàëà åãî àâòîðèòåò. Îí áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà ðàçúÿðåííîãî ðûöàðÿ è ïðîøèïåë: «Îòêðîé – äâåðü». Êóíèáåðò ñäåëàë, ÷òî áûëî ñêàçàíî. ×åðòû ëèöà Ñåâåðóñà ñìÿã÷èëèñü. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî áûë ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, êîãäà êòî-ëèáî åãî ñëóøàëñÿ.


	2. Ãëàâà 2

**Der Zauberlehrling****. Ãëàâà 2**

Äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü è âïóñòèëà íåñêîëüêî êðàñíî-çîëîòûõ ôèãóð. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòî òàê âûãëÿäåëî, â ýòîì ñåðåáðÿíî- çåëåíîì ïîäçåìåëüå. Ãðèôôèíäîðöû ìîë÷à âñòóïàëè â êðóã, êîòîðûé îáðàçîâûâàëñÿ âîêðóã íèõ. Ñíåéï òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë. «Êëàññ Ïîòòåðà. Äîì Ñëèçåðèí ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ïîëüù¸í âàøèì âèçèòîì. Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîïûòàéòåñü îñòàâèòü íàøè êîìíàòû íåâðåäèìûìè. Ó âàñ íå òàêîé óæ áîëüøîé âûáîð». 

Íàñìåøëèâàÿ óëûáêà ó ñëèçåðèíöåâ, ñìóùåíèå íà ùåêàõ Ëîíãáîòòîìà è Ôèííèãàíà. Âîçìóùåíèå ó Ïîòòåðà è Óèçëè. Îòëè÷èå áûëî ëèøü â òîì, ÷òî êðàñíîòà âîçìóùåíèÿ øëà áëåäíûì ÷åðíîâîëîñûì ìàëü÷èêàì, òîãäà êàê ðûæèõ äåëàëà äî ñìåøíîãî ðîçîâûìè. Ñíåéï âèäåë, êàê Ãðåéíäæåð óäåðæèâàëà îáîèõ. Ïðàâèëüíî. Äëÿ íåå ýòî áûëî óæàñîì. Òàê ìíîãî âîçìîæíîñòåé ïîòåðÿòü áàëëû ôàêóëüòåòà. Äíåì è íî÷üþ. Ïðè íåïîñðåäñòâåííîì íàäçîðå ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ, êîòîðîìó îíè áûëè îáÿçàíû ïðèîáðåòåíèåì âñåõ áàëëîâ, êîòîðûå Ïîòòåð çàðàáîòàë ïîëåòàìè íà ìåòëå.

Ñíåéï îáðàòèëñÿ ê êðàñíî-çîëîòûì. «Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé – ïðåôåêò. Âñå äîëæíû ýòî çíàòü». Î, äà. Ëèöî Ïîòòåðà ïîêàçûâàëî ÿðêî âûðàæåííóþ ÿðîñòü. Âîçìîæíî, çäåñü áûëà íóæíà åù¸ îäíà øóòêà. Óíèæåíèå Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Íàêîíåö-òî êàêîå-òî ðàçíîîáðàçèå, íå òîëüêî ãåðîè÷åñêèå ïîñòóïêè ìàëü÷èêà-êîòîðûé-âûæèë.

Ñíåéï ñäåðæàë óõìûëêó. Ïîñòàðàëñÿ. «Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé ïîìîæåò âàì ñ äåëàìè, êîòîðûå íå íàñòîëüêî âàæíû, ÷òî òðåáóþò ìîåãî âíèìàíèÿ. È ÿ îæèäàþ îò âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ, ÷òî íå ïðîèçîéäåò íè÷åãî, ÷òî ïîòðåáîâàëî áû ìîåãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ». Âçãëÿä Ñíåéïà ñêîëüçíóë ïî ãðèôôèíäîðöàì òàê æå, êàê ðàíüøå ïî ñëèçåðèíöàì. Íî ñ áîëüøèì óñïåõîì. Ïîëîâèíà èç íèõ ïîáëåäíåëè è ñãëîòíóëè. Íî íå Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Êîíå÷íî, íåò. Òîò òîëüêî íåïîäâèæíî óñòàâèëñÿ. Îí áûë áû íå ïðî÷ü èçáèòü åãî. Ñîâñåì íå ïðî÷ü. Òåïåðü, âåðîÿòíî, ìîæíî áûëî óòâåðæäàòü, ÷òî îí ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ñìîæåò óâèäåòü, êîãäà ýòî ñäåëàåò Äðàêî. Ïîñìîòðèì.

«Èëè âû ìåíÿ î÷åíü ðàññåðäèòå. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî î÷åíü ðàññåðäèòå». Ñíåéï åùå ðàç îáâåë âçãëÿäîì âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ. Çàòåì ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, âçìàõíóâ ïðè ýòîì ñâîåé ðîáîé, ÷òî, êàê îí î÷åíü õîðîøî çíàë, áûëî âåñüìà êñòàòè. «Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ðàñïðåäåëèòå íàøèõ ãîñòåé ïî êîìíàòàì». Ñíåéï ïîêèíóë ãîñòèíóþ ÷åðåç îõðàíÿåìóþ äâåðü. Ñíàðóæè îí ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê ñòåíå, ÷òîáû îòäûøàòüñÿ. Ïîñòåïåííî ýòî ñòàíîâèëîñü äëÿ íåãî ñëèøêîì óòîìèòåëüíûì. Êóíèáåðò íåäîâåð÷èâî ðàññìàòðèâàë åãî. «Ñëàáîñòü, Ñíåéï?» - ïèñêíóë îí. Êóíèáåðò Âàæíûé â æèçíè, êîíå÷íî, íå ïèùàë, íî è åãî êàðòèíà íå áûëà â ïîëíûé ðîñò. Ïîýòîìó è ãîëîñ íå ñîîòâåòñòâîâàë. «Íèêîãäà», ïðîðû÷àë Ñíåéï è âåðíóëñÿ â ñâîè êîìíàòû.

Îí íàõîäèëñÿ â òèøèíå äî óæèíà. Îí óæå ïî÷òè ïîäóìàë, ÷òî âñå áóäåò õîðîøî. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïîëäíÿ. Íî íåò. Òàêîå áîëüøîå ñ÷àñòüå íà Çåìëå íå ìîãëî áûòü äëÿ íåãî. Ýòî áûë Áëàéç Çàáèíè, êîòîðîãî ïîñëàëè çà íèì, íå Äðàêî. ×òî óæå íå îçíà÷àëî íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî.

Åñòåñòâåííî, ýòî áûëè Äðàêî è Ïîòòåð. Êîíå÷íî, ìîãëè áûòü è ëþáûå äðóãèå, íî ýòè äâà áûëè âåðîÿòíåé âñåãî. Îíè ñòîÿëè äðóã ïðîòèâ äðóãà, è â èõ âçãëÿäàõ ÷èòàëàñü áîëüøàÿ íåíàâèñòü. Îíè òÿæåëî äûøàëè. Ïîäíÿëè âîëøåáíûå ïàëî÷êè. Íà Ñåâåðóñà íàõëûíóëî äåæà-âþ. Íå ïåðåæèë ëè îí ýòî óæå îäíàæäû? Äà, îäíàæäû ïîäîáíîå óæå ïðîèçîøëî. Ëîêõàðò. Ïîòòåð è Ìàëôîé. Çìåÿ. Î, äà. Ïîìåùåíèå áûëî íàïîëíåíî ìàãèåé. Ñåâåðóñ ïðîêëèíàë Äðàêî. Ìàëü÷èê âåäü äîëæåí áûë çíàòü, ÷òî íå èìååò è ìàëåéøåãî øàíñà â ÷åñòíîé áîðüáå ïðîòèâ Ïîòòåðà. Ïðîêëÿòûé ìàëü÷èøêà ïðèìåíèë òàê ìíîãî ìàãè÷åñêèõ ñèë, ÷òî ýòî ñ ãîëîâîêðóæèòåëüíîé ñêîðîñòüþ ñäåëàëî åãî îïûòíûì è ïðîâåðåííûì Âîëüäåìîðòîì âîëøåáíèêîì. Äà, ýòî áûë Ïîòòåð. Ïðîâåðåííûé Âîëüäåìîðòîì.

Ñåâåðóñ ñãëîòíóë. Íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåøü. Ïðîêëÿòûé ìàëü÷èøêà âûãëÿäåë âåëèêîëåïíî. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà èñïóñêàëè èñêðû. Âñå åãî òåëî äðîæàëî îò ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâëÿåìîãî âîçáóæäåíèÿ. Îí òÿæåëî äûøàë. Ïî-âèäèìîìó, áîðüáà íà÷àëàñü ôèçè÷åñêè, ïî ìàããëîâñêîé ìàíåðå. Îãðîìíàÿ ôëàíåëåâàÿ ðóáàøêà Ïîòòåðà – êòî âñåãäà ïîêóïàë ìàëü÷èêó òîëüêî òàêèå âåùè? Îíè âûãëÿäåëè êàê óíàñëåäîâàííûå îò áîëåå âçðîñëîãî è ïîëíîãî êóçåíà – ìåñòàìè âûòàùåíà èç áðþê, ôóòáîëêà ðàçîðâàíà. Áëåäíàÿ êîæà â öàðàïèíàõ.

Ñåâåðóñ îòâåë ãëàçà â ñòîðîíó. Îí áûë ðàä, ÷òî äîëãèå ãîäû ó÷èëñÿ âëàäåòü òåëîì. È åæåìåñÿ÷íî ïðèíèìàë çåëüå ïðîòèâ êðàñíåíèÿ. Áåëàÿ êîæà Ïîòòåðà – ÷òî íà íåãî íàøëî? Êîæà Ïîòòåðà, òàêàÿ æå êàê âñåãäà, íå äîëæíà áûëà ñáèòü åãî ñ òîëêó. Òàêæå êàê è íå äîëæíà áûëà áûòü îòêðûòîé è çàñòàâëÿòü áîëåå ñòàðøèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ìîëîæå è ñëàáåå. Ïîòòåð áûë è îñòàåòñÿ íàãëåöîì.

Ñåâåðóñ íàïðàâèë ñâîé ÷åðíûé âçãëÿä íà ñâîåãî ïðåôåêòà. «Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. ß âñåãäà ãîòîâ îáúÿñíèòü. Â ìîèõ ñëîâàõ áûëî ÷òî-òî íåïîíÿòíîå? ß âûðàçèëñÿ íåäîñòàòî÷íî ÿñíî, ÷òî íå õî÷ó çäåñü íèêàêîãî âîëíåíèÿ?».

Ðóêà ñâåòëîâîëîñîãî ìàëü÷èêà, â êîòîðîé áûëà ïàëî÷êà, äðîæàëà. Áîæå ìîé, Ëþöèóñ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïëîõî âîñïèòàë åãî. Ìàëü÷èê õîòåë îêàçàòüñÿ ó íîã Âîëüäåìîðòà? Íèêàêîãî øàíñà, ÷òî îí ýòî ïåðåæèâåò, åñëè óæå ñåé÷àñ îí òàê âîçáóæäåí.

Ñåâåðóñ âïàë â ïî÷òè áåññîçíàòåëüíîå ñîñòîÿíèå. Ýòî ÷àñòî ïðîèñõîäèëî ñ íèì â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ. Îí âèäåë, êàê äâèãàþòñÿ ðòû, îòêðûâàþòñÿ è çàêðûâàþòñÿ, êàê êðàñíåþò îò âîçáóæäåíèÿ ëèöà, âèäåë ÿðîñòíûå æåñòû, êàïåëüêè ïîòà. Íî îí âîñïðèíèìàë ýòî êàê ÷åðåç ñòåíó. Îí òàêæå íè÷åãî íå ñëûøàë. 

Îí ïåðåâîäèë âçãëÿä ñ Ïîòòåðà íà Ìàëôîÿ è íàîáîðîò. Íåò, îí íå õîòåë ýòîãî çíàòü. Îí ïðîñòî íå õîòåë ýòîãî çíàòü. Îí õîòåë òèøèíû. Âñåãî ëèøü. Êîãäà îáà òÿæåëî äûøàùèõ è äðîæàùèõ, ïî-âèäèìîìó, óñïîêîèëèñü, îí ïîäíÿë ðóêó, ïðèâëåêàÿ ê ñåáå âíèìàíèå. «ß ïðîñèë ñîâñåì íåìíîãîãî», ñêàçàë îí ñâîèì ñàìûì øåëêîâèñòûì ãîëîñîì. «ß äîëæåí áûë äîãàäàòüñÿ ðàíüøå. Äàæå ýòî ñëèøêîì ñëîæíî äëÿ Ïîòòåðà». Òåìíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê ñíîâà îòêðûë ðîò, íî Ñíåéï îäíèì æåñòîì çàñòàâèë åãî çàìîë÷àòü. Ýòî áûëî âñåãî ëèøü íåáîëüøîå êîëäîâñòâî, êîòîðîå äîëæíî áûëî áûñòðî ïðîéòè, íî îíî çàñòàâèëî Ïîòòåðà çàäóìàòüñÿ. È çàìîë÷àòü. ×òî áûëî âàæíåå.

«Îñîáåííûå âîçìîæíîñòè – îñîáåííîå ïîâåäåíèå. Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, Âû ðàçî÷àðîâàëè ìåíÿ». Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî ÿðîñòíî, íî çàòåì ïîâåñèë ãîëîâó, ñîçäàâàÿ âïå÷àòëåíèå ïîáèòîãî. Õîðîøî. «Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, Âû ìåíÿ íå ðàçî÷àðîâàëè. ß íå îæèäàë îò Âàñ íè÷åãî äðóãîãî, êðîìå èãðû â öåíòð âíèìàíèÿ, ÷òî è ïðîèçîøëî». Ïîòòåð ñíîâà îòêðûë ðîò, íî êîëäîâñòâî âñå åùå äåéñòâîâàëî. Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ – ïî÷òè.

«Î÷åâèäíî, íåâîçìîæíî, ÷òîáû ñïîêîéñòâèå è ìèð öàðèëè òàì, ãäå íàõîäèòåñü âû îáà. Èç ýòîãî ñëåäóåò: âàñ íàäî ðàçäåëèòü». Ïðîòèâ ýòîãî, êàçàëîñü, íèêòî íå âîçðàæàë. Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæèë, ïîòèðàÿ ëîá. «Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé: ïîñòàðàéòåñü ñäåðæèâàòü Âàø òåìïåðàìåíò. Ýòî êàñàåòñÿ è îñòàëüíûõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ. Â âàøåì âîçðàñòå åùå âîçìîæíî èñïîëüçîâàòü íî÷ü äëÿ ñíà». 

Òàê. Â îáùåì, âñå. Ñåâåðóñ òåð âèñîê. È ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåë íà äåòåé. Ïîòòåð è Ìàëôîé óñòàâèëèñü íà íåãî, ñáèòûå ñ òîëêó. Ñáèòûå ñ òîëêó? Àõ, äà. Äðóãîé íàðóøèòåëü. «Ïîòòåð. Âû, î÷åâèäíî, åùå íåäîñòàòî÷íî ñîçðåëè, ÷òîáû íî÷åâàòü ñ ðîâåñíèêàìè, ïîéäåòå ñî ìíîé. Ñëîæèòå Âàøè âåùè è ñëåäóéòå çà ìíîé. Ïîñìîòðèì, êàê Âû ñåáÿ âåäåòå, êîãäà îòñóòñòâóåò ïóáëèêà».

Ïîòòåð çàìåð, îáúÿòûé óæàñîì. Ýòî áûëî õîðîøî. Óèçëè è Ãðåéíäæåð øåïòàëèñü, ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà íåãî. Åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, îí ñëûøàë ñëîâà òþðüìà è çàòî÷åíèå. È öåïè. Ôèííèãàí, êàê îáû÷íî, ïðåóâåëè÷èë îòíîñèòåëüíî ñìåðòåëüíîé êëåòêè, èç êîòîðîé òîò íèêîãäà íå âûøåë áû.

Åãî âçãëÿä áëóæäàë ïî ñîáðàâøèìñÿ. Íèêòî íå øåâåëèëñÿ. «Íó, Ïîòòåð? Ìíå ïîâòîðèòü?»

«Íî, ñýð», Ìàëôîé çàèêàëñÿ è âûãëÿäåë òàê, ñëîâíî ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïîìåíÿëñÿ áû ñ Ïîòòåðîì ìåñòàìè. Ñòðàííî. Ïîòòåð ñòîÿë áåçìîëâíî è íåïîäâèæíî, ñëîâíî óìåð. Íåò, áûë åù¸ îáû÷íûé óïðÿìûé áëåñê â çåëåíûõ ãëàçàõ. Åñëè áû íå ñòåêëà î÷êîâ, ýòî âûãëÿäåëî áû åù¸ è íàãëî.

«Ïîòòåð, åñëè òû æäåøü ïèñüìåííîãî ïðèãëàøåíèÿ, òû ãîðüêî ðàçî÷àðóåøüñÿ. Ìîå òåðïåíèå ïîäõîäèò ê êîíöó». Åãî ãîëîñ ïåðåøåë îò øåïîòà ê øèïåíèþ, îò íà÷àëà ïåðâîãî ïðåäëîæåíèÿ ê êîíöó âòîðîãî. Ïî òîùåìó òåëó ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî ñîêðîâèùà ïðîáåæàëà äðîæü, è îí, íàêîíåö, ïîøåâåëèëñÿ. Íèêòî, êðîìå íåãî, íå äâèíóë íè îäíèì ìóñêóëîì çà òî âðåìÿ, ïîêà Ïîòòåð èñ÷åç â ñïàëüíå è ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ âåðíóëñÿ ñî ñâåðòêîì, â êîòîðîì, î÷åâèäíî, íàõîäèëèñü åãî âåùè. Îäíàêî, íèêàêèõ ìàíòèé-íåâèäèìîê èëè ÷åãî-ëèáî ïîäîáíîãî íå áûëî âèäíî. Ñíåéï ïîäîæäàë, ïîêà Ïîòòåð âñòàë ïåðåä íèì ñ âèäîì îñóæäåííîãî ê ñìåðòè, íî âñå åùå ñ áëåñêîì â ãëàçàõ. Ñ êîòîðûì åãî, íàâåðíîå, îäíàæäû è ïîõîðîíÿò.

«Õîðîøî», ñêàçàë îí ñòðîãî. «Áåç ïðåäâîäèòåëÿ ãðèôôèíäîðöû, âîçìîæíî, ñîîáðàçÿò, êàê ñåáÿ âåñòè. À Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé áóäåò îòâå÷àòü çà òî, ÷òîáû íî÷ü ïðîøëà ñïîêîéíî. È ïðèâåñòè ìåíÿ ñþäà ñìîæåò òîëüêî òî, åñëè ÷òî-íèáóäü áóäåò îõâà÷åíî îãíåì. Áóäüòå âíèìàòåëüíû, â ýòîì ñëó÷àå ïîèñê íî÷ëåãà áóäåò Âàøåé ïîñëåäíåé çàáîòîé». Áðîñèâ íà Ïîòòåðà âçãëÿä, çíà÷åíèå êîòîðîãî áûëî ïðåäåëüíî ÿñíî, îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è âûøåë. Ïîòòåð ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì, ñëîâíî ìàëåíüêàÿ âåðíàÿ ñîáàêà. 


	3. Ãëàâà 3

**Der Zauberlehrling (****Ó÷åíèê**** **êîëäóíà******). ****Ãëàâà**** **3****

Óæå ïî ïóòè ê ñâîèì êîìíàòàì Ñåâåðóñ ïðîêëÿë ñåáÿ. ×óäåñíî. ×òî îí òåïåðü äîëæåí äåëàòü ñ Ïîòòåðîì? Åãî êîìíàòû, êîíå÷íî, áîëüøèå, íî êðîâàòü áûëà òîëüêî îäíà. Íå òî, ÷òîáû åãî î÷åíü âîëíîâàëî, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê áóäåò ñïàòü íà ïîëó, íî Àëüáóñ áûë áû òî÷íî ïðîòèâ. È âîîáùå: åùå ñ äåòñòâà îí ñïàë îäèí â êîìíàòå, è ýòî áûëî åäèíñòâåííîå âðåìÿ è ìåñòî, ãäå îí ìîã áûòü ñàìèì ñîáîé. Êàêîé ÷åðò åãî äåðíóë ïîçâîëèòü Ïîòòåðó ïðîíèêíóòü â åãî óáåæèùå? Åãî äóøåâíîå ñîñòîÿíèå áûëî ãîðàçäî õóæå, ÷åì îí ñåáå ïðåäñòàâëÿë.

Íî âñå æå îí áûë â îòâåòå çà áåçîïàñíîñòü ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. Â ÷àñòíîñòè, Ïîòòåðà. À íà Ïîòòåðà íåò íèêàêîé íàäåæäû, êîãäà Ìàëôîé ïîáëèçîñòè. Ïðîêëÿòûé Àëüáóñ. Ýòè äâîå äðóã ñ äðóãîì ñëîâíî ìàñëî è îãîíü. Íåò. Îí, êîíå÷íî, íå áûë «îãíåòóøèòåëåì» Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Íî îí áûë âçðîñëûé. Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè. Ìîã ñîâëàäàòü ñ ñîáîé. È òàê äàëåå.

«Òû áóäåøü íàõîäèòüñÿ çäåñü, Ïîòòåð», ïðîðû÷àë îí, êîãäà äâåðü çàêðûëàñü çà íèìè. «Èëè òû ïîæàëååøü». Ìàëü÷èê ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå ñëóøàë, íî ðàçâå êîãäà-íèáóäü îí äåëàë ýòî? Îí ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì îñìîòðåëñÿ. «Òû ìîæåøü ñåñòü òàì ñçàäè è äåëàòü ñâîå äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå èëè òî, ÷òî òû âñåãäà äåëàåøü â ýòî âðåìÿ. Êîíå÷íî, òîëüêî åñëè äëÿ ýòîãî íå ïîòðåáóåòñÿ ìàíòèÿ-íåâèäèìêà. Èëè äðóçüÿ. Èëè àìîðàëüíûå êîíòàêòû». 

Ìàëü÷èê, ðàññìàòðèâàâøèé äî ýòîãî ïëàâàþùèå êîìïîíåíòû çåëèé, ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåìó ïðîôåññîðó. Ñíåéï óõìûëüíóëñÿ. Îí çíàë îá ýòîì.

«Áåç ïðîáëåì», ñêàçàë Ïîòòåð íåìíîãî õîëîäíî. «Àìîðàëüíûå êîíòàêòû ìîãóò áûòü òîëüêî ìåæäó äðóçüÿìè. Çäåñü, ó ñëèçåðèíöåâ, ÿ íèêîãäà íå ïîäóìàë áû îá ýòîì».

Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë áðîâü. «Èçâèíè, íî ÿ ñ òðóäîì â ýòî âåðþ. Òåáå øåñòíàäöàòü, òû ïîñòîÿííî äóìàåøü îá ýòîì. Íî ÿ áóäó äîâîëåí, åñëè òû íå áóäåøü ýòîãî äåëàòü». Îí îäàðèë Ïîòòåðà ñàìûì ïðîíèçûâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì, çàòåì, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, óøåë â äðóãóþ êîìíàòó. Îäèí Ïîòòåð íå ìîã íàòâîðèòü ìíîãî áåä. Íå áûëî æåðòâ. È çðèòåëåé.

Íåìíîãî ïîçæå îí óñëûøàë äóøåðàçäèðàþùèé êðèê. Ýòî áûëà ìàíäðàãîðà, áóäü îíà ïðîêëÿòà. Îí ñõâàòèë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó – ëó÷øå áûòü ïîäãîòîâëåííûì, êîãäà ãåðîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà ïîáëèçîñòè – è óñïîêîèë âûçûâàþùèé ñî÷óâñòâèå ïëà÷. ×óäåñíî. Ýòî áûëà ïðåâîñõîäíàÿ ìàíäðàãîðà, êîòîðàÿ ìîãëà áû ïðèãîäèòüñÿ åìó. Ïîëó÷èòü åùå îäíó îí óæå íå ìîã. Ñïðàóò çàïîäîçðèëà áû ÷òî-íèáóäü.

«×åðò âîçüìè, Ïîòòåð, ÿ äóìàë, äàæå òû íå íàñòîëüêî ãëóï, ÷òîáû õâàòàòü ìàíäðàãîðó áåç íàóøíèêîâ». Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî ñ íåãîäîâàíèåì. «ß òîæå». Áîæå, êàê ïî-äåòñêè ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî. Ñîâñåì íå ïîäõîäèëî ê åãî òåëó, êîòîðîå óäèâèòåëüíî âûðîñëî. Âûðîñëî íå òàê ñèëüíî, íî áûëî îäíîçíà÷íî áîëüøå äåòñêîãî. «Ïîëêà ñäåëàëà ýòî íàìåðåííî». Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òåïåðü åãî ãîëîñ íå çâó÷àë òàê ñëàáî, õîòÿ åãî ãðóäü ÷àñòî îïóñêàëàñü è ïîäíèìàëàñü. Ñíåéï íå ìîã âèíèòü åãî. Êðèê ìàíäðàãîðû âñåãäà áûë øîêîì.

Ãàððè ÿðîñòíî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ïîëêó. Ñíåéï ïðèùóðèë ãëàçà. Íî ïîëêà âûãëÿäåëà âïîëíå íåâèííî. Îäíàêî ýòî íè î ÷åì íå ãîâîðèëî. Îí âçäîõíóë ãðîì÷å, ÷åì õîòåëîñü áû. «Äîñòàòî÷íî, Ïîòòåð. Òû èäåøü ñïàòü. Â äðóãóþ êîìíàòó».

Ñíåéï âèäåë, ÷òî Ïîòòåð õîòåë âîçðàçèòü, íî íå ñòàë. Îí ñäåðæàë óõìûëêó. Òàê, ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî. Áåç ñâèäåòåëåé îò ìàëü÷èêà ìîæíî áûëî ëåã÷å äîáèòüñÿ ïîñëóøàíèÿ.

«Ïðîôåññîð?» Ïðîêëÿòûé ìàëü÷èøêà. Ýòî ñíîâà áûë îí. Îòñóòñòâîâàë ðîâíî ìèíóòó. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó, ìåäëåííî, ñîâñåì ìåäëåííî. ×òî çà ñìåøíîé âèä? Ïèæàìà âûãëÿäåëà òàê, ñëîâíî åé áûëî äâàäöàòü ëåò, è îíà áûëà ðàññ÷èòàíà íà áîëåå âûñîêîãî è øèðîêîãî ìóæ÷èíó. 

«×òî, Ïîòòåð? Íå ìîæåøü çàñíóòü îäèí? ß äîëæåí ïî÷èòàòü òåáå ñêàçêó è äåðæàòü çà ðóêó, ÷òîáû òû ñêîðåå çàñíóë? Òàê ïðèíÿòî â Ãðèôôèíäîðå? Òîãäà ÿ äîëæåí ðàçî÷àðîâàòü òåáÿ: â Ñëèçåðèíå íå ïðèíÿòû ïîäîáíûå ñàíòèìåíòû. Çäåñü ìóæ÷èíû åùå ÿâëÿþòñÿ ìóæ÷èíàìè, è æåíùèíû – æåíùèíàìè». Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷òè çàñìåÿëñÿ èç-çà ãëóïîñòè, êîòîðóþ ñêàçàë. Êîãäà ïîäóìàë î Ìèëëèñåíò Áàëñòðîóä. Èëè î Çàáèíè. Èëè – íåò, îí íå äîëæåí áûë çàõîäèòü òàê äàëåêî. Åãî ñåêñóàëüíóþ îðèåíòàöèþ ÷àñòî ñòàâèëè ïîä ñîìíåíèå. È íå íàïðàñíî.

Íî ëèöî Ïîòòåðà òîãî ñòîèëî. ßðîñòü, çàìåøàòåëüñòâî, ïðåçðåíèå è åùå íåñêîëüêî äðóãèõ ÷óâñòâ áîðîëèñü ìåæäó ñîáîé, ÷òîáû âûðàçèòü ìûñëè ìàëü÷èêà. Áûëî óâëåêàòåëüíî íàáëþäàòü, ÷òî æå ïîáåäèò â Ïîòòåðå, äàæå ïîñëå ñòîëüêèõ ëåò. Åãî âîñïèòàíèå õîðîøåãî ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé âëàäåë ñîáîé è äåëàë òîëüêî òî, ÷òî îò íåãî îæèäàëè. Èëè äèêîñòü, àãðåññèâíîñòü, êîòîðûå ñäåëàëè åãî ëó÷øèì èãðîêîì â êâèääè÷ çà âñþ èñòîðèþ Õîãâàðòñà. È êîíå÷íî, ïîáåäèòåëåì Âîëüäåìîðòà. Ïðîòèâ âñåõ ïðàâèë. 

Õîðîøèé ìàëü÷èê ïîáåäèë, åäâà.

«Ãäå ÿ äîëæåí ñïàòü?» ñïðîñèë Ïîòòåð, è åãî çåëåíûå ãëàçà ÿðîñòíî áëåñòåëè çà î÷êàìè. ×òî æ, î÷êî â åãî ïîëüçó. Íî Ñíåéï íå îñòàâèò ýòî òàê ïðîñòî. Îí ïîäíÿë áðîâü, ÷òî, êàê îí çíàë, âûãëÿäåëî î÷åíü íååñòåñòâåííî. Íååñòåñòâåííî, íî ýôôåêòèâíî.

«Â êðîâàòè, Ïîòòåð? Èëè ãäå òû ñïèøü?» Ãóáû ìàëü÷èêà øåâåëüíóëèñü, ñëîâíî îí õîòåë ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü. Íî íå ïðîèçíåñ íè çâóêà. Íå òî, ÷òîáû Ñíåéï îæèäàë ÷åãî-òî. Õëàäíîêðîâèå Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà áûëî áû î÷åíü äîðîãî åìó. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, äîðîæå, ÷åì òåïåðåøíÿÿ ðåàêöèÿ. Õîòÿ íå íàñòîëüêî, êàê ñîâñåì íèêàêàÿ. Ñåâåðóñ âçÿë ñåáÿ â ðóêè. «×òî, Ïîòòåð? Êðîâàòü ñâåæî çàñòåëåíà. Òû íå äîëæåí áåñïîêîèòüñÿ, ÷òî çàðàçèøüñÿ, ìîåé ñàëüíîñòüþ».

Òàê. Îí óæå äàâíî õîòåë ñêàçàòü ýòî. Ñåé÷àñ áûëà ïðåêðàñíàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü. Áåç ñâèäåòåëåé. Çàâòðà ìàëü÷èê ìîã ðàññêàçàòü âñåì, ÷òî Ñíåéï íà ñàìîì äåëå ÷èòàåò ìûñëè. Â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè æå Ñíåéï ìîã òîëüêî î÷åíü õîðîøî ñëèâàòüñÿ ñî ñòåíîé è âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàòü. Íî ýòîãî íèêòî íå äîëæåí áûë çíàòü.

Îí ñìîòðåë íà ìàëü÷èêà âîïðîñèòåëüíî. «×òî òåïåðü? Åùå êàêèå-íèáóäü ïðîáëåìû?» ×òî æ. Îí íå ìîã åãî â ýòîì âèíèòü. Êîíå÷íî, îí íà åãî ìåñòå íå ÷óâñòâîâàë áû ñåáÿ òàêæå. Íî â ÷åì â ýòîé æèçíè ìîæíî áûòü óâåðåííûì? 

Ðîçîâûå ãóáû ðàñêðûëèñü è ìàëü÷èê â ñàìîì äåëå èçäàë çâóê. ×òî æ. Âñå íå ìîæåò áûòü íàñòîëüêî õîðîøî, êàê õîòåëîñü áû. «Ãäå áóäåòå ñïàòü Âû?»

Î, ìîé Áîã. Îí ñâåðëèë ìàëü÷èêà ãëàçàìè. «Ïî÷åìó ýòî çàèíòåðåñîâàëî òåáÿ, Ïîòòåð? Áîèøüñÿ, ÷òî äîëæåí áóäåøü äåëèòü êðîâàòü ñ ïðîòèâíûì ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì çåëüåäåëèÿ è íå ïåðåæèâåøü ýòîãî? Èñïûòûâàåøü îòâðàùåíèå ê ñìåðòè, èëè ÷òî?»

Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ÷àñòî ìîðãàëè. «Ñîáñòâåííî ãîâîðÿ, íåò. Ýòî áûëî áîëüøå ïðîÿâëåíèå âåæëèâîñòè. ß íå õî÷ó îòíèìàòü ó Âàñ Âàøó êðîâàòü». Î. Âåæëèâîñòü. Îí ìîã áû äîãàäàòüñÿ. Ãðèôôèíäîð è âñå òàêîå.

Ñåâåðóñ îòâåðíóëñÿ. Îí âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ î÷åíü óñòàâøèì. Áûòü ïðîòèâíûì áûëî íå òàê ëåãêî, êàê êàçàëîñü. «Íå âîëíóéñÿ ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó». Îí ïîäóìàë, ñìîã áû îí ñêàçàòü ýòî ñ áîëüøåé çëîñòüþ? Âïîëíå âîçìîæíî. Íî äàæå îí íå ìîã áûòü íà âûñîòå âñå 24 ÷àñà. «ß çàêîëäóþ êðåñëî. Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è». Êðàåì ãëàçà îí âèäåë áëåñê â çåëåíûõ ãëàçàõ, íî âñå, ÷òî ñêàçàë Ïîòòåð, áûëî: «Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è».

Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï åùå íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ñèäåë çà ñâîèì ïèñüìåííûì ñòîëîì, ðÿäîì ñ íèì ñòîÿë ñòàêàí ñêîò÷à, à ïåðåä – ëåæàëà ñòîïêà áåñïîëåçíûõ ðàáîò ñòóäåíòîâ. Îäèí èç êîòîðûõ ñïàë ïðÿìî â åãî ñïàëüíå. Íåâûñîêîãî èíòåëëåêòà, êîíå÷íî, êàê è âñå. Ñíåéï âûðóãàëñÿ, êîãäà â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò çàìåòèë, ÷òî âìåñòî ñòàêàíà ïîäíîñèò êî ðòó ÷åðíèëüíèöó. Ïðîêëÿòûé Ïîòòåð.

Îí çàêðûë ÷åðíèëüíèöó è âçÿë ñòàêàí ñ ñîáîé â êðåñëî. Åùå íåìíîãî ïî÷èòàòü, Àëüìàíàõ Çåëèé, ÷òîáû çàáûòü òå óæàñíûå ðàáîòû, êîòîðûå îí òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîâåðÿë. Òîãäà îí, âîçìîæíî, òîæå ñìîã áû ïîñïàòü.


	4. Ãëàâà 4

**Der Zauberlehrling****. Ãëàâà 4**

Êòî-òî òðÿñ åãî. Îí ïðèõîäèë â ñåáÿ. Âîëüäåìîðò, Âîëüäåìîðò áûë çäåñü, è Ëþöèóñ. Îí äîëæåí áûë, îí äîëæåí, åãî âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà, äîëæåí – Àëüáóñ. Îí èçâèâàëñÿ, ÷òîáû óñêîëüçíóòü. Êòî-òî áèë åãî ïî ëèöó, áîëüíî. Åãî ïàëüöû ñæàëèñü â êóëàêè è àòàêîâàëè. Àâòîìàòè÷åñêè. Åãî íîãòè öàðàïàëè, äî êðîâè. Îí ñëûøàë, êàê êòî-òî êðè÷àë, è íå çíàë, áûë ëè ýòèì êåì-òî îí ñàì. Îí áîðîëñÿ, ïîêà íå ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå. Çíàêîìàÿ áîëü. Âîëüäåìîðò ïîðàçèë åãî. Íå Êðóöèàòóñ. Ýòî îùóùàëîñü èíà÷å. Õîòÿ. Ñåâåðóñ ïàäàë. È ïàäàë. È ïðîñíóëñÿ, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ìÿãêèå ãóáû íà ñâîèõ. Ìÿãêèå. Òàêèå ìÿãêèå. Îí âçäîõíóë. Íåîáûêíîâåííî ìÿãêèå. Íå Âîëüäåìîðò, íåò. È íå Ëþöèóñ. Êòî?

«Ïîòòåð?» Îí îòîäâèíóëñÿ, íàñêîëüêî áûëî âîçìîæíî. Îí îãëÿäåëñÿ. Îäíàêî, ýòî áûëè åãî êîìíàòû, åãî êðåñëî, åãî ïîëêè. Âñå åãî. ×òî äåëàë Ïîòòåð çäåñü è Ïî÷åìó öåëîâàë åãî? «ß óâåðåí, ó òåáÿ åñòü óáåäèòåëüíîå îáúÿñíåíèå òîãî, ÷òî òû òîëüêî ÷òî ñäåëàë». Îí íå õîòåë ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî èìåííî îí ñäåëàë. È åùå ìåíüøå, êàê ÷óäåñíî ýòî áûëî. Îí óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî òàê çëî, íàñêîëüêî òîëüêî ìîã, õîòÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ñòðàííî ñëàáî. «Èòàê?»

Òåïåðü åãî ãëàçà âèäåëè ëó÷øå. Ïîòòåð ñîçäàâàë âïå÷àòëåíèå, ñëîâíî áûë ïîéìàí êîøêîé Ôèë÷à. Ïî÷åìó? Ïî÷åìó Ïîòòåð áûë çäåñü, öåëîâàë åãî è âûãëÿäåë òàêèì îáðàçîì? È ïî÷åìó åãî ãëàçà òàê ñâåòèëèñü? ×åðò âîçüìè. «Ïîòòåð», îí òåðÿë òåðïåíèå, «ÿ òðåáóþ îáúÿñíåíèÿ, íåìåäëåííî!»

«ß óñëûøàë, ÷òî Âû êðè÷àëè». Ýòîãî íå ìîãëî áûòü. Îí íèêîãäà íå êðè÷àë. Íèêîãäà. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, íèêòî íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèë åìó ýòîãî. È ãäå îñòàëñÿ Âîëüäåìîðò?

«ß ïðèøåë. Êàæåòñÿ, Âû âèäåëè êîøìàð». Êîøìàð? Ýòî îùóùàëîñü ÷åðòîâñêè ðåàëèñòè÷íî. Íî Ïîòòåð ìîã áûòü ïðàâ, êàê áû òðóäíî åìó íå áûëî ñîãëàñèòüñÿ ñ ýòèì. Âñå-òàêè îí êàæäóþ íî÷ü âèäåë êîøìàðû. Íî òàê òÿæåëî Âîëüäåìîðò åùå íèêîãäà íå ïîðàæàë. Âî ñíå. Èëè îí? Ñíåéï íåäîâåð÷èâî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ïîòòåðà. Òîò ñìîòðåë â ïîë. Àãà.

«×åì òû óäàðèë ìåíÿ?» 

Ó íåãî ñíîâà áûë îáû÷íûé âçãëÿä. Êîòîðûé áûë ó íåãî åùå ñ ïåðâîãî ãîäà â øêîëå. Çàùèòà äî ïîñëåäíåãî. Îùóùåíèå ïðàâîòû. Ïðîêëÿòüå.

«Òîëüêî ñîáîé». Ìàëü÷èê óõìûëÿëñÿ, íåìíîãî. Ïðèøëî âðåìÿ ïîêàçàòü ñâîé þìîð? Ýòîãî åùå íå õâàòàëî.

«Ýòî îùóùàëîñü êàê ëè÷íî îò Âîëüäåìîðòà». Ïîäåéñòâîâàëî. Ìàëü÷èê èçìåíèëñÿ â ëèöå, çåëåíûå ãëàçà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîáëåñêèâàëè. Î, ïðîêëÿòüå. «Ïîòòåð, ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ». Îí ïîä÷èíèëñÿ. Íåîõîòíî. Ñ áîëüøîé íåíàâèñòüþ. ×òî èç-çà ñëàáîñòè ïîñòàâèëî åãî â íåëîâêîå ïîëîæåíèå. ×òî æ. «Ýòî íåëüçÿ èçìåíèòü. Òû ñèëåí. È ÷àñòü ýòîé ñèëû îò íåãî. Ýòî íå òî, ÷åãî òû äîëæåí ñòûäèòüñÿ, ÷åðò âîçüìè. Äðóãèå âîëøåáíèêè ãîòîâû êóñàòü ñåáå ëîêòè ðàäè ýòîãî». Îí îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîìåøàëñÿ? Ïî÷åìó îí ðàññêàçûâàåò ýòî ìàëü÷èêó? Òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òîò âûãëÿäåë, ñëîâíî áûë ãîòîâ çàïëàêàòü? Î, ïîæàëóéñòà. Ýòî äîëæíî áûëî áûòü ïðàçäíèêîì äëÿ íåãî. Æèçíü ïåðåâåðíóëàñü ñ íîã íà ãîëîâó.

Ìàëü÷èê ìîðãíóë. «Âû öàðàïàëè ñåáÿ äî êðîâè. È ìåíÿ òîæå». Âåðíî. «Òî åñòü ó òåáÿ íå áûëî äðóãîãî âûáîðà». Ìàëü÷èê êèâíóë. Óëûáêà ìåäëåííî ïîÿâëÿëàñü íà åãî ëèöå, î÷åíü ìåäëåííî, êàê åñëè áû âñõîäèëî ñîëíöå. Î, íåò. Äîëæíî áûòü, åãî ìîçã ïîñòåïåííî ðàçðóøàëñÿ. Ïîñòåïåííî? Òû ìå÷òàåøü îá ýòîì, Ñíåéï.

«Âñå æå òû ìîã áû ïîïûòàòüñÿ íåìíîãî óìåíüøèòü ñâîþ ñèëó. Òû æå âåäü íå êàêîé-òî íà÷èíàþùèé». ×òî æ, âåðîÿòíî, îí äàæå íàñëàæäàëñÿ ýòèì. Íàêîíåö âûäàëñÿ ñëó÷àé óäàðèòü íåíàâèñòíîãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ çåëèé. Èëè äàæå íåñêîëüêî ðàç. Îá ýòîì ìå÷òàþò ìíîãèå. Êîìó ýòî óäàëîñü? Êîíå÷íî, Ïîòòåðó. Ëó÷øå åìó áûëî ýòèì íå õâàñòàòüñÿ. Èíà÷å åãî ñòåðëè áû â ïîðîøîê. Ëèáî Ñíåéï, ëèáî çàâèñòëèâûå òîâàðèùè.

Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë ïî âîçìîæíîñòè çëî, ó íåãî ðàñêàëûâàëàñü ãîëîâà. Ãîëîâíûå áîëè áûëè ïîñòîÿííûìè ñîïðîâîæäàþùèìè ýòèõ êîøìàðîâ.

«Ïîòòåð». Ïðîçâó÷àëî æàëêî. Âîçìîæíî, íóæíî áûëî íàëîæèòü íà ìàëü÷èêà ÷àðû, ÷òîáû îí íå ñìîã íèêîìó ðàññêàçàòü î åãî ñëàáîñòè. Âíèìàòåëüíûå çåëåíûå ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî. «Ìîé íî÷íîé ñòîëèê, êîëáó, áûñòðî». Ïî÷åìó Ïîòòåð òîëüêî ÷òî îòïóñòèë åãî ðóêó? Íåò. Íåïðàâèëüíî. Ïî÷åìó îí âîîáùå äåðæàë åå? Ñíåéï ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, íî ýòî íå ïîìîãëî åìó. Ïîçæå.

Îí áûë áûñòð, íàäî ïðèçíàòü. Èíîãäà ìîëîäîñòü áûëà ïîëåçíà. Äà, èíîãäà. Ñíåéï ïðîãëîòèë ñîäåðæèìîå, è áîæåñòâåííàÿ íåãà çàìåíèëà íîþùóþ áîëü.

Ñíåéï îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä è çàêðûë ãëàçà. Ýòî ñíîâà ïî÷òè ìîæíî íàçâàòü æèçíüþ. «Ëó÷øå?», ñïðîñèë ìÿãêèé ãîëîñ. Ïî÷òè.

Îí ñíîâà ïîäíÿëñÿ. «Òîëüêî íå äóìàé, ÷òî èç-çà ìîåé âðåìåííîé ñëàáîñòè ÿ çàáóäó òâîþ íàãëîñòü», ñêàçàë îí ðåçêî. ×òî îòîçâàëîñü áîëüþ â ãîëîâå. Íåãà, íàïîëíèâøàÿ åãî, òèõî ïðîòåñòîâàëà. «×òî òû äåëàë ñâîèìè ãóáàìè íà ìîèõ? Òâîè ãóáû íå äîëæíû íè÷åãî èñêàòü âáëèçè ìîèõ. Ñîáñòâåííî, íè÷òî òâîå íå äîëæíî íè÷åãî èñêàòü âáëèçè îò ìåíÿ. Íî ýòèì ìû îáÿçàíû âñåñèëüíîé ìóäðîñòè Àëüáóñà. È íåñîâìåñòèìîñòè òâîåãî òåìïåðàìåíòà ñ òåìïåðàìåíòîì ìèñòåðà Ìàëôîÿ. Íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, åñòü ãðàíèöû, è ýòî îäíà èõ òåõ, ñîáëþäåíèþ êîòîðîé ïðèäàë áû çíà÷åíèå äàæå Àëüáóñ». Ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî äî íåãî äîøëî, ÷òî îí íàçâàë Àëüáóñà â ïðèñóòñòâèè ó÷åíèêà ïðîñòî Àëüáóñîì. À. Âñ¸ ðàâíî.

Ðîçîâûå ãóáû íàñìåøëèâî ñêðèâèëèñü. «Âû íå çíàåòå, êàê ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ?»

Ñíåéï ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåë, íå ìîðãàÿ. Åãî îñîáåííîñòü, è îí áûë ýòèì äüÿâîëüñêè ãîðä. «×òî ÿ çíàþ, èëè íå çíàþ, íå îá ýòîì ðå÷ü, Ïîòòåð. ß õî÷ó óçíàòü îò òåáÿ, ÷òî òû äóìàë äåëàòü. È ïî÷åìó òû âîîáùå çäåñü».

Ïðîêëÿòûé ìàëü÷èøêà ñíîâà óõìûëÿëñÿ. «Ìàããëîâñêèé ìåòîä». Ñíåéï âûïðÿìèëñÿ, äåðæà ñâîþ ãîëîâó íàñòîëüêî óãðîæàþùå, íàñêîëüêî áûëî âîçìîæíî. Êàê âñåãäà, äëÿ ñîðâàíöà ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî. Èíà÷å îí ìîã áû íàëîæèòü íà íåãî _Àâàäà Êåäàâðà_. 

«Ìàããëîâñêèé ìåòîä? Íå ìîã áû òû ðàçúÿñíèòü ýòî, Ïîòòåð? Ïî÷åìó òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìîæåøü ïðèìåíÿòü ÷òî-ëèáî çäåñü â Õîãâàðòñå è íà ïðîôåññîðå? Ïîòîìó ÷òî, êîíå÷íî, òû îùóòèë ãëóáîêîå âíóòðåííå ñòðåìëåíèå ñäåëàòü ýòî. Ïîòîìó ÷òî èíà÷å òû, êîíå÷íî, íå ñìîã áû. Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîå ìóæåñòâî çäåñü è òàì».

Ïîòòåð óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî, êàê áóäòî òîò ïîòåðÿë ðàññóäîê. Äà, îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íå ëó÷øèì îáðàçîì, âåðíî. Íî îí òîæå ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåë, ñëîâíî íè÷åãî íå áûëî. Åñëè îí íå áûë áîëüøå ñïîñîáåí çàñòàâèòü Ïîòòåðà îòâåñòè âçãëÿä, îí äîëæåí áûë çàáûòü ïðî ñâîþ ïðîôåññèþ.

«Ó Âàñ ïîðÿäêîì êîìïëåêñ?» Ñåâåðóñ íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñëûøàë ýòî. Ìàëü÷èê âåäü íå ìîã ñêàçàòü íè÷åãî â ýòîì ðîäå, èëè? È îí íå öåëîâàë åãî. Äîëæíî áûëî áûòü ëîãè÷íîå îáúÿñíåíèå äëÿ âñåãî ýòîãî, ïðîñòî äîëæíî áûëî. Â äàííûé ìîìåíò îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê, ñëîâíî æèçíü ïîäîøëà ê êîíöó. È ýòî íå îùóùàëîñü òàê óæ ïëîõî. Îäíàêî, îí íå óøåë áû èç æèçíè ïðåæäå, ÷åì óçíàë îò ýòîãî ìàëü÷èøêè, ÷òî îí õîòåë.

«Îñòàâèì ìîþ ëè÷íîñòü íà íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ â ñòîðîíå, Ïîòòåð, õîòÿ ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî çàíèìàòåëüíî íàáëþäàòü, êàê ÿ, ïî-âèäèìîìó, ñèëüíî èíòåðåñóþ òåáÿ». Ñíåéï îæèäàë ÿðîñòíûé ïðîòåñò, íî åãî íå áûëî. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà òîëüêî ðàç ìîðãíóëè. Ïðîêëÿòüå, ìàëü÷èê äåéñòâèòåëüíî âûðîñ. Åãî áîëüøå íåëüçÿ áûëî òàê ëåãêî ñïðîâîöèðîâàòü. Êîãäà ýòî ïðîèçîøëî? Âíåçàïíîå âîñïîìèíàíèå ïðîìåëüêíóëî ó íåãî â ïàìÿòè. Áåëàÿ êîæà ïîä ðàçîðâàííîé ðóáàøêîé. Íåò, ýòî òàêæå íå ïîìîãëî åìó. Ñåâåðóñ îáëèçàë ãóáû. Â ïîäçåìåëüå áûëî ñóõî. «Òû õîòåë ðàññêàçàòü ìíå ÷òî-òî î ìàããëîâñêîì ìåòîäå».

«Íåò, ÿ íå õîòåë». Ïîâçðîñëåë? Ïðîòèâîðå÷èë ïðåïîäàâàòåëþ? Èëè ýòî çàâèñåëî òîëüêî îò òîãî, ÷òî Ïîòòåð âèäåë åãî ñëàáîñòü? Áèë? Öåëîâàë? Îí çíàë, åñòü ïðè÷èíû, ÷òîáû äåðæàòüñÿ íà ðàññòîÿíèè îò ó÷åíèêîâ è êàçàòüñÿ íåïðèñòóïíûì. Ëèøü ðàç ïðîòÿíåøü èì ðóêó, îíè áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå áóäóò óâàæàòü òåáÿ, è òåáå áóäåò åùå òðóäíåå âáèâàòü â èõ ãîëîâû õîòü íåìíîãî çíàíèé. «Ýòî Âû õîòåëè ÷òî-íèáóäü óçíàòü îá ýòîì». Íàãëîñòü. Åñëè áû îí ñêàçàë åìó ýòî íà çàíÿòèè, òîãäà â ïåðâîì êëàññå, îí áû ñýêîíîìèë âñåì ìíîãî íåðâîâ. Îí áû òîò÷àñ âûëåòåë. Íî íåò, äîëæíî áûëî çàéòè òàê äàëåêî. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íàñòàâëÿë åãî. Â åãî ñîáñòâåííûõ êîìíàòàõ. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê óäàðèë è ïîöåëîâàë. Æèçíü åùå íå çàêîí÷èëàñü. È îò ýòîãî åìó áûëî íå ëåã÷å.

«ß óâåðÿþ òåáÿ, Ïîòòåð, ÷òî â ñîñòîÿíèè âû÷åñòü ó òåáÿ áàëëû çà íàãëîñòü. Äàæå çäåñü â ìîèõ êîìíàòàõ. ×òî ñêàæåò ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, êîãäà çàâòðà óòðîì òû ñîîáùèøü åé, ÷òî ïîòåðÿë 500 áàëëîâ èç-çà ÷èñòîé ñîôèñòèêè?» Òàê. Ýòîãî, ïîæàëóé, áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî.

Îçîðíèê óõìûëüíóëñÿ. «'Êàê òû òîëüêî ñìîã?' Òî, ÷òî îíà âñåãäà ãîâîðèò. È ÿ äîëæåí áóäó çàòåì ñíîâà çàðàáîòàòü ýòè áàëëû». Ñíåéï ïðèøåë â óæàñ îò ýòîãî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, êîòîðûé, êàçàëîñü, áûë òîëüêî ÷òî ðîæäåí â åãî êîìíàòàõ. Êîòîðîãî îí íå çíàë, ýòîãî õîëîäíî óëûáàþùåãîñÿ âçðîñëîãî, êîòîðûé áðîñàë åìó êàæäîå ñëîâî ïîä íîãè, ñëîâíî îòáèâàë ìÿ÷. Ïðîêëÿòûé êâèääè÷.

Ìàëü÷èê âñå åùå óëûáàëñÿ. Ïðè ýòîì íà åãî ùåêàõ ïîÿâèëèñü ÿìî÷êè, êîòîðûå Ñíåéï íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå çàìå÷àë. È åùå ýòî. «Òîãäà íå íàäî», ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðîçâó÷àëî áîëåå èëè ìåíåå áåçðàçëè÷íî. «Åñòü áîëåå âàæíûå âåùè, ÷åì áàëëû». Ïî÷åìó ìàëü÷èøêà ñìîòðåë ñåé÷àñ òàê óìîëÿþùå? Õîòåë ëè Ïîòòåð òåïåðü ïîáðàòàòüñÿ ñ íèì? Ðàäè èõ îáùèõ ñðàæåíèé? Ýòîãî åùå íå õâàòàëî. Äà, îíè áîðîëèñü âìåñòå, è äà, Ïîòòåð äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë ãåðîåì, íî îí âñå åùå áûë ó÷åíèêîì. È ê òîìó æå äüÿâîëüñêè äåéñòâóþùèì íà íåðâû. «Âû õîòèòå ñåé÷àñ ïîëó÷èòü îòâåò íà Âàø âîïðîñ èëè è äàëüøå ðàñïðàâëÿòüñÿ ñî ìíîé?»

Ñíåéï ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåë. «Ïîæàëóé, âñå ïî ïîðÿäêó», ñêàçàë îí òèõî. «Ñíà÷àëà òû ðàññêàæåøü, à çàòåì ÿ ñ òîáîé ðàñïðàâëþñü». Ìàëü÷èê ïðûñíóë. ×åðò âîçüìè. Ýòî íå ïîäðàçóìåâàëîñü êàê øóòêà. Îí ñïðàøèâàë ñåáÿ, ÷òî ìàëü÷èøêà âäðóã óâèäåë â íåì? Âñå-òàêè â åãî ãëàçàõ îí âñåãäà áûë òîëüêî óæàñíûì ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì, ñ êîòîðûì îí ïîñòîÿííî êîíôëèêòîâàë, íî êîòîðûé âñå-òàêè âíóøàë ñòðàõ. Ãäå áûëî âñå ýòî òåïåðü? Àëüáóñ, îí áûë âèíîâàò. Êàê âñåãäà. Ýòà èäåÿ ñ äðóæåñòâåííûìè îòíîøåíèÿìè ìåæäó äîìàìè áûëà èäèîòñêàÿ. À åå èñïîëíåíèå – êàòàñòðîôè÷íûì. ×òî ìîãëî áûòü åùå õóæå, ÷åì ñèäåòü ñ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì â ñâîèõ êîìíàòàõ è ñïîðèòü òàêèì – ïî÷òè äðóæåñêèì – ñïîñîáîì? È ñìåÿòüñÿ ïðè ýòîì? Ïðîêëÿòüå.


	5. Ãëàâà 5

**Der****Zauberlehrling****. Ãëàâà 5**

«Îòëè÷íî», ñêàçàë Ïîòòåð è ïîëîæèë íîãó íà íîãó, ñëîâíî ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ ê ïðîäîëæèòåëüíîé áåñåäå. Ìóñêóëèñòûå íîãè, çàìåòèë Ñåâåðóñ. Íå æåëàÿ ýòîãî. Òî, ÷òî îí ýòî çàìåòèë, íåñóùåñòâåííî óëó÷øèëî åãî íàñòðîåíèå, íî ìîðùèíû íà åãî ëáó ñòàëè ãëóáæå. «Êàê ÿ óæå ãîâîðèë, ÿ óñëûøàë, ÷òî Âû êðè÷àëè. ß ïîïûòàëñÿ ðàçáóäèòü Âàñ, íî Âû òîëüêî îòáèâàëèñü. Êàçàëîñü, Âû î÷åíü ìó÷àëèñü, è ÿ ïðîáîâàë äàëüøå. ß óäàðèë Âàñ, ÷òîáû ðàçáóäèòü».

«Òåáå, êîíå÷íî, áûëî òðóäíî íà ýòî ðåøèòüñÿ», ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, äàæå íå ïûòàÿñü âûäàâèòü õîòü êàïëþ èðîíèè èç ñâîåãî ãîëîñà. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ñíîâà áëåñòåëè, è ÿìî÷êè ñòàëè çàìåòíåé. «×ðåçâû÷àéíî», ñêàçàë ìàëü÷èøêà è óõìûëüíóëñÿ. Ñíåéï äåðæàë óãîëêè ñâîåãî ðòà ïîä êîíòðîëåì. Íå õâàòàëî åùå, ÷òîáû îí ñìåÿëñÿ ñ ìàëü÷èøêîé íàä òåì, ÷òî òîò áèë åãî. ×òî ìîæíî áûëî îæèäàòü ïîñëå ýòîãî?

Ìàëü÷èê ïåðåñòàë ñìåÿòüñÿ. «Âû íà÷àëè îòáèâàòüñÿ åùå ñèëüíåå. Âû öàðàïàëè ìåíÿ». Ñíåéï äàæå íå ïûòàëñÿ ñêðûòü äîâîëüíóþ óõìûëêó. Âñå-òàêè – îí åùå ìîã äîâåðÿòü ñâîèì èíñòèíêòàì. Ïîòòåð ñõâàòèë åãî, áèë, à îí öàðàïàëñÿ. Âñå ïðàâèëüíî. Íè÷åãî, ÷òî ìîãëî ïðèâåñòè ê ïîöåëóÿì.

«×òî òû îæèäàë», ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, «åñëè ìåíÿ áüþò, ÿ çàùèùàþñü». «Âû áîðîëèñü íå ïðîòèâ ìåíÿ», ñêàçàë Ïîòòåð è èñïûòóþùå ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. «Âû ãîâîðèëè ïðè ýòîì». «Î», ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ. Áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ïðèøëî åìó íà óì. Òåïåðü ìàëü÷èøêà çíàë, ÷òî íåêîãäà âíóøàâøèé ñòðàõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëü çåëèé âèäåë âî ñíå Âîëüäåìîðòà è åãî ñëóã. È áîÿëñÿ. Îí íèêîãäà íå ñìîã áû áîëüøå íàïóãàòü ìàëü÷èêà.

«Ìíå íå îñòàëîñü íè÷åãî äðóãîãî, êàê îñòàâèòü Âàñ â ïîêîå. Âû ëèøü åùå áîëüøå âîëíîâàëèñü». Ïîòòåð â ñàìîì äåëå âûãëÿäåë òàê, ñëîâíî íå ìîã ïîíÿòü ýòîãî. Ñíåéï è âîëíåíèå – ýòè ñëîâà âçàèìîèñêëþ÷àëè äðóã äðóãà. «Çàòåì Âû ïîòåðÿëè ñîçíàíèå».

«Õì», ñêàçàë Ñíåéï íåîïðåäåëåííî. Íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî. Îí ïîäóìàë, Âîëüäåìîðò ïðèìåíèë ê íåìó Êðóöèàòóñ. Ìàëü÷èê äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë ñèëåí. È ýòîé ñèëû áûëî ìíîãî áîëüøå, ÷åì åìó ïðè÷èòàëîñü. È, ïî-âèäèìîìó, åùå áîëüøå, ÷åì îí çíàë. Ïîñëå âñåõ ýòèõ ñðàæåíèé åìó äîëæíî áûëî áûòü èçâåñòíî, íàñêîëüêî îí ñèëåí. Íî íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî îí íå ó÷èëñÿ îáõîäèòüñÿ ñ ýòèì. Îí íå ìîã íàáëþäàòü ïîäîáíîãî íà çàíÿòèÿõ. «Äàëüøå».

«Èòàê, Âàì äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî ïëîõî. Âàøå ñåðäöå áèëîñü î÷åíü ìåäëåííî». «Òû ñëóøàë áèåíèå ìîåãî ñåðäöà?», ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, ñëîâíî ïîðàæåííûé ìîëíèåé. Áîëüøå âñåãî îò ñâîèõ ñëîâ. Ìûñëü, ÷òî Ïîòòåð ïîëîæèë ñâîå óõî íà åãî ãðóäü, ñáèëà åãî ñ òîëêó.

Ïîòòåð ïîäíÿë áðîâü. «ß ùóïàë Âàø ïóëüñ. Â çàïÿñòüå». «À», ñêàçàë Ñíåéï è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ãëóïî. «À çàòåì ÿ âñïîìíèë êóðñ ïåðâîé ïîìîùè, êîòîðûé ÿ äîëæåí áûë ïîñåùàòü. ×òîáû áûòü õîòü â ÷åì-òî ïîëåçíûì, êàê ãîâîðèë äÿäÿ Âåðíîí». Ìàëü÷èê ãîâîðèë ñ íåáîëüøîé ãîðå÷üþ. Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë áðîâü. «À», ñêàçàë îí ñíîâà. Ïî-âèäèìîìó, ìàëü÷èê ïðèâûê ê ïëîõîìó îáðàùåíèþ. Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî îí íå íà÷èíàë ëó÷øå ðàáîòàòü íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå óñèëèÿ. Ìåòîä áûë óæå áîëåå èëè ìåíåå èçáèòûé. Íå òî, ÷òîáû îí âåðèë åìó. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî ñíîâà áûëà ëèøü òèïè÷íàÿ èñòîðèÿ Ïîòòåðà, ÷òîáû ïðèâëå÷ü ê ñåáå âíèìàíèå.

«È çàòåì ÿ âåðíóë Âàñ ê æèçíè». Ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ðàâíîäóøíî, íî Ñíåéï áûë âñå æå ðàçäðàæåí. Êðàéíå ðàçäðàæåí. «Òû äóìàåøü, ñïàñ ìíå æèçíü? Âåðíóë? Ñíîâà? Íå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ëè ýòî ïîñòåïåííî òâîåé ìàíèåé?» Ñîáñòâåííî, æàëîâàòüñÿ îí íå ìîã. ×òî åìó, êîíå÷íî, íå ïîìåøàëî ñêàçàòü ýòî. Ïîòòåð áûë ó÷åíèêîì, îí, Ñíåéï, ó÷èòåëåì. Ñíåéï äîëæåí áûë ñïàñòè Ïîòòåðà òîãäà â ïîäâàëå Ëþöèóñà, à íå íàîáîðîò. Òîãäà Ïîòòåð ìîã ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî õîòåë. ×òî îí ñìîã òîëüêî íàïðàâèòü óäàð, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ñíåéï âñå ïîäãîòîâèë. È îòðàçèë äðóãèå â ðåøàþùèé ìîìåíò. Óíèçèòåëüíî. Êðàéíå óíèçèòåëüíî.

Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî ðàâíîäóøíî. Ðàâíîäóøíî è êàê áóäòî áû îíè ïîíÿëè âñå ýòî íåâûñêàçàííîå. Îí äîëæåí áûë îñâåäîìèòüñÿ íàñ÷åò îöåíîê Ïîòòåðà ó Ñèáèë. Íåïðàâèëüíî. Îí äîëæåí áûë îñâåäîìèòüñÿ ïðåæäå, ÷åì âïóñòèë ñþäà ìàëü÷èøêó. Ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. Êàê è ÷àñòî â åãî æèçíè. Ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî.

Ðàâíîäóøíî. Ýòî äîëæíî áûëî áûòü åãî ñîñòîÿíèå. Êîãî-òî íàïîìèíàë åìó ýòîò íåèçâåñòíûé Ïîòòåð. Ìîãëî ëè áûòü, ÷òî êòî-òî ïåðåîäåëñÿ èì? Íåò, âñå îñòàëüíîå, ÷òî ñîñòàâëÿëî Ïîòòåðà, áûëî òàêæå çäåñü. Ýòî ïðèáàâèëîñü òîëüêî íåäàâíî. Óäèâèòåëüíàÿ çðåëîñòü. Îí íèêîãäà íå çàìå÷àë åå, ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå, ðàíüøå. Íå òî, ÷òîáû ýòî èíòåðåñîâàëî åãî. Ïîòòåð âîîáùå åãî íå èíòåðåñîâàë. Íå òî, ÷òîáû åìó ýòî áûëî íóæíî.

«Ýòî òîëüêî ìàããëîâñêîå íàçâàíèå òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë». Ñ êàêèõ ïîð ïðîêëÿòûé ìàëü÷èøêà ìîã äåðæàòü ñâîé ãîëîñ òàêèì ñïîêîéíûì? Íå áûëî ëè ó íåãî åùå â÷åðà ëîìêè ãîëîñà? È ñ êàêèõ ïîð åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë òàê – ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî? Ìóäðî? Îí, äîëæíî áûòü, ñîøåë ñ óìà. Èëè íà âåðíîì ïóòè ê ýòîìó. Ìóäðî. Ïîòòåð. Ïîíÿòíî. Íàâåðíîå, Ïîòòåð çàðàçèë åãî. Âî âðåìÿ ýòîãî – îæèâëåíèÿ. Òåïåðü ó íèõ áûëî ÷òî-òî îáùåå. Êàê ó ýòèõ ìàãëîâ, êîòîðûå æåðòâîâàëè ïî÷êè. ×òî æ. Íî âñå-òàêè ýòî áûëî íåñêîëüêî èíà÷å. Ïîöåëóé æèçíè Ïîòòåðà íå îñòàâèë ïîñëå ñåáÿ íè÷åãî ïîñòîÿííîãî, ÷åðò âîçüìè. Äûõàíèå óëåòó÷èëîñü. Ñëþíà òîæå. Ìûñëü áûëà íå íàñòîëüêî ïðîòèâíà, êàê äîëæíî áûëî áû áûòü.

«Ó Âàñ ýòî ÷àñòî?» Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ñîâåðøåííî íå áûëè ïîõîæè íà ñèíèå îòöà. Äæåéìñ íèêîãäà òàê íå ñìîòðåë. Òàê, êàê åñëè áû îí âñå ïîíÿë. Äîêòîð Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, íîâûé âðà÷ Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà, ñàìîãî áîëüøîãî èäèîòà Õîãâàðòñà, âîçìîæíî, ìèðà. Ñíåéï ñ òðóäîì âûïðÿìèëñÿ. ×òî ñíîâà äåëàëà òóò ðóêà Ïîòòåðà? È ïî÷åìó îí çàìåòèë ýòî òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ? Ïî÷åìó îí íå ïîìåøàë ýòîìó ðàíüøå? Îí áðîñèë ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíûé âçãëÿä íà åãî ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñî ñâîåé áîëåå ìàëåíüêóþ ðóêó. Ìàëåíüêóþ è ñèëüíóþ. Êâèääè÷. Ñíîâà. Ïðîêëÿòüå. Ïî÷åìó ìàëü÷èê íå óáèðàë ðóêó? È ïî÷åìó ýòè ãëàçà ñíîâà ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî òàê? Íèêîãäà Ïîòòåð íå ñìîòðåë íà íåãî òàê äîëãî.

«×òî ó ìåíÿ ÷àñòî, Ïîòòåð?» Îí íå óïîìÿíóë ïðî ðóêó. Åñëè ìàëü÷èê íè÷åãî íå çíàë, òàê áûëî áû äëÿ íåãî ëó÷øå, ýòî åãî íå êàñàëîñü. Îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ òðàòèòü âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû âîñïèòûâàòü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Íàïðàñíûå õëîïîòû. Çëîñòüþ âî âçãëÿäå îí ïûòàëñÿ ñêðûòü ñâîþ ñëàáîñòü.

«Êîøìàðû». Ñîâåðøåííî ñïîêîéíî. È íå îòâåë âçãëÿä. ×óäåñíî. Êàê äàëåêî ýòî áûëî îò òîãî Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà, äåðæàâøåãî â ñòðàõå Õîãâàðòñ. Îïðàøèâàåìûé ïîëíûì ïîíèìàíèÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì, àíãåëîì øêîëû. Íå õâàòàëî òîëüêî êðûëûøåê. Õîòÿ Ïîòòåð íå íóæäàëñÿ â íèõ. Îí è òàê äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøî ëåòàë. Åãî ðóêà âçäðîãíóëà, íåðâíî. Âìåñòå ñ ðóêîé Ïîòòåðà. Íî òîò íå óáðàë åå. Ñëîâíî èõ ðóêè áûëè îäíèì öåëûì. Ýòîãî åùå íå õâàòàëî.

«Òû, êîíå÷íî, ñåé÷àñ áóäåøü ãîâîðèòü, ïî÷åìó ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî òåáÿ ýòî êàñàåòñÿ, Ïîòòåð, èëè?» Îí âåäü íå ìîã ïîëíîñòüþ ïîòåðÿòü âëàñòü ñâîåãî âçãëÿäà? Òàê áûñòðî ýòî, êîíå÷íî, íåâîçìîæíî?

Ýòè ïðîêëÿòûå ãëàçà. «Ìåíÿ òîæå ìó÷àþò. Êàæäóþ íî÷ü». Ýòî áûëî – íåîæèäàííî. Ïî÷åìó, ñîáñòâåííî? Ïîòîìó ÷òî Ïîòòåð âñåãäà ïðîèçâîäèë òàêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå – áåççàáîòíîãî ÷åëîâåêà? Íåñåðüåçíîãî? Áûë âñåãäà òàê ñìåë, íå çàäóìûâàÿñü î ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ ýòîé ñìåëîñòè? Âåäü íåò òàêèõ, êîãî íå ìó÷àþò êîøìàðû? Ïîõîæèå íà åãî ñîáñòâåííûå? Ïîõîæèå – ãëóáèíîé? Íåò, âðÿä ëè. Íî Ïîòòåð, î÷åâèäíî, áûë äðóãîãî ìíåíèÿ.

«È òåïåðü ó òåáÿ íåîòëîæíàÿ ïîòðåáíîñòü îáìåíèâàòüñÿ èíòèìíûìè ïðèçíàíèÿìè ñ òâîèì ëþáèìûì ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì? Ãëóáîêèé âçãëÿä â òâîþ äóøó, êîíå÷íî, îöåíèëè áû òâîè ïîêëîííèêè. Íî åñëè òû äî ñèõ ïîð íå îáðàòèë âíèìàíèÿ, ÷åì, ê ñëîâó, òû íèêîãäà íå îòëè÷àëñÿ: ÿ íå òâîé ïîêëîííèê. Êàê ìíå íå æàëü òåáÿ ðàçî÷àðîâûâàòü». Òàê. Îí åùå ìîã ýòî. Îí ñîïðîâîäèë ýòó ðå÷ü ñâîèì ñàìûì îïàñíûì âçãëÿäîì. Òåïåðü Ïîòòåð äîëæåí áûë, êîíå÷íî, óéòè. Èëè?

Èëè. «Äà-äà», ñêàçàë Ïîòòåð, ñëîâíî íå âîñïðèíÿë åãî ñëîâà ñåðüåçíî. Íàãëîñòü. «Íå ìîæåì ëè íà íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îòëîæèòü îñêîðáëåíèÿ? Êàê Âû óæå ñêàçàëè: çäåñü íåò ñâèäåòåëåé. Âû íå äîëæíû áûòü òàêèì çëûì ñî ìíîé». Ñåâåðóñ ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåë. Ñ êàêèõ ïîð ìàëü÷èøêå áûëî ðàçðåøåíî òàê ñ íèì ãîâîðèòü? Êàê ñ ðàâíîïðàâíûì? Õóæå: ñëîâíî îí, Ïîòòåð, áûë ñòàðøå è îïûòíåå, ÷åì åãî ó÷èòåëü? Ïîâèäàë áîëüøå? Çíàë, ÷òî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî âàæíåå?

«Âû íèêîãäà íå áûëè ìîèì ëþáèìûì ó÷èòåëåì. Íî Âû åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî â êóðñå äåëà. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî â êóðñå. È åñëè Âû è äàëüøå áóäåòå äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî ó íàñ íåò íè÷åãî îáùåãî, ýòî áóäåò íàïðàñíî. Âû è ÿ – ìû çíàåì, êàê ýòî â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè».

Ñåâåðóñ ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê, ñëîâíî ïîëó÷èë ìåòëîé â æèâîò, íà ïîëíîì õîäó. Ýòî îäíàæäû ñëó÷èëîñü ñ íèì ìíîãî ëåò òîìó íàçàä. Åãî îòíîøåíèå ê êâèääè÷ó íå âñåãäà áûëî áåçðàçëè÷íûì. Êîíå÷íî, îí ýòîãî íå ïîêàçûâàë. Ìíîãîëåòíÿÿ ïðàêòèêà íàó÷èëà åãî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íå ïîêàçûâàòü ñâîåãî äóøåâíîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ. «Òû, êîíå÷íî, ñåé÷àñ îáúÿñíèøü, ÷òî îçíà÷àþò ýòè ñîìíèòåëüíûå ñëîâà, Ïîòòåð. Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè âåäü îçíà÷àþò õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, â òâîèõ êóðèíûõ ìîçãàõ».

Çåëåíûå ãëàçà òîëüêî íåìíîãî âçäðîãíóëè â îòâåò íà îñêîðáëåíèå. «Âû è ÿ, ìû èñïûòàëè, ÷òî òàêîå â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè çëî». ×òî æ, ñïîðèòü íå ñ ÷åì. «Íèêòî íå èìååò äàæå ìàëåéøåãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ». Ñîâåðøåííî âåðíî. «Äàìáëäîð äóìàåò, ÷òî ïîíèìàåò, íî îí íèêîãäà íå èñïûòûâàë ýòîãî. Îí íèêîãäà íå áûë â ðóêàõ Âîëüäåìîðòà». Äà. Ðàçóìååòñÿ. «Ìèíèñòåðñòâî íå èìååò íèêàêîãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ». Íó, ÷òîáû ýòî çíàòü, íå íóæíî áûòü ãåíèåì. «Ìàëôîé-ìëàäøèé äóìàåò, ÷òî õî÷åò ýòîãî. Íî îí òîëüêî ôëèðòóåò ñ îïàñíîñòüþ». Âåðíî. Íåîæèäàííî, îò ñîâåðøåííî íåîæèäàííîé ñòîðîíû. «Ðîí – îí ïðèíèìàë ó÷àñòèå â íåñêîëüêèõ ñðàæåíèÿõ. Íî íèêîãäà äî êîíöà». À òàêæå Óèçëè ïðîñòî íå õâàòàåò âîîáðàæåíèÿ, ÷òîáû äåéñòâèòåëüíî áîÿòüñÿ. Ìîæíî ïîçàâèäîâàòü, ñàìûì ïîâåðõíîñòíûì îáðàçîì, êîíå÷íî. «Ãåðìèîíà – îíà äóìàåò, ÷òî ïîíèìàåò. Ýòî ñàìîå ïëîõîå». Ñåâåðóñ çàìåòèë, ÷òî êèâíóë. Êíèæíûå çíàíèÿ. Êîíå÷íî, î÷åíü ïîëåçíî. Íî íèêàêàÿ êíèãà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ìîãëà îïèñàòü óæàñ. Óæàñ áûòü âáëèçè Âîëüäåìîðòà è ïðîñèòü è ñâîåé ïîùàäå. Ñíîâà è ñíîâà. «ÌàêÃîíàãàëë – îíà íàñòîëüêî áîèòñÿ çëà, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå ñìîãëà áû ïîíÿòü, íàñêîëüêî ýòî òàêæå – âîçáóæäàåò».


	6. Ãëàâà 6

**Der Zauberlehrling (Ó÷åíèê êîëäóíà)****. Ãëàâà 6**

Ñåâåðóñ íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó ê ìàëü÷èêó, êîòîðûé ñèäåë ïåðåä íèì íà ïîëó è ãîëîñ êîòîðîãî ñòàë î÷åíü ñëàáûì. «Òû íå õîòåë, Ïîòòåð, íå âíóøàé ñåáå ýòîãî ñåé÷àñ». Åãî ãîëîñ áûë íåíàìíîãî ãðîì÷å, ÷åì ãîëîñ Ãàððè. Ãîëîâà ìàëü÷èêà îïóñòèëàñü, çåëåíûå ãëàçà áîëüøå íå ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî. Â ãëóáèíå äóøè åìó íå õâàòàëî èõ áëåñêà. Åãî ñâîáîäíàÿ ðóêà ëåãëà íà ïëå÷î ìàëü÷èêà. Äðóãàÿ – ðàçâåðíóëàñü ïîä ðóêîé Ãàððè è ñæàëà åå.

«Òû ýòîãî íå õîòåë, è ýòî íå òâîÿ âèíà. Íå ïîçâîëÿé, ÷òîáû òâîå îãðîìíîå ãðèôôèíäîðñêîå ñåðäöå âíóøàëî òåáå ÷òî-òî äðóãîå». Ïëå÷î âçäðîãíóëî. Ñåâåðóñ ñæàë êðåï÷å. ×åðíàÿ ðàñòðåïàííàÿ ãîëîâà ïîäíÿëàñü, è çåëåíûå ãëàçà ñíîâà ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî. Îíè áûëè êðàñíûå. È â íèõ áëåñòåëè ñëåçû.

«Íî ÿ…» Ãîëîâà ñíîâà óïàëà. Ïðîêëÿòüå. ×òî ñäåëàë ñ íèì Àëüáóñ? Òåïåðü îí áûë íå òîëüêî ãóâåðíàíòîì Ïîòòåðà, íî è åãî èñïîâåäíèêîì. Åãî ïñèõîëîãè÷åñêèì êîíñóëüòàíòîì. Äðóãîì åãî îòöà. Òåïåðü îí ñèäåë çäåñü ñ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì, è òîò âûáðàë èìåííî ýòîò ìîìåíò, ÷òîáû àíàëèçèðîâàòü ñâîþ æèçíü. Èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òó åå ÷àñòü, êîòîðàÿ áûëà ñâÿçàíà ñ åãî ïîñëåäíèì ïðåáûâàíèåì â ïëåíó ó Âîëüäåìîðòà. Â òþðüìå Ëþöèóñà. Íàñêîëüêî îí çíàë, ýòî èñïûòûâàþò âñå, êòî îêàçûâàåòñÿ â ïîäîáíîì ïîëîæåíèè, è â ÷àñòíîñòè, îí. Ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì ñ Ïîòòåðîì. Î åãî òðàâìå. Óãîëêè åãî ðòà ïåðåêîñèëèñü îò îòâðàùåíèÿ.

«Íîðìàëüíàÿ ôèçèîëîãè÷åñêàÿ ðåàêöèÿ, Ïîòòåð. Òû æå ïîñåùàë ìàããëîâñêóþ øêîëó, èëè íåò? Òû äîëæåí áûë ýòî çíàòü». Íî, êîíå÷íî, íè ïðî ÷òî ïîäîáíîå íè â êàêîé øêîëå íå ãîâîðèëîñü. Ïî÷åìó? Êòî õîòåë îáñóæäàòü âåùè, êîòîðûå íàñòîëüêî íåïðèÿòíû è íåîäíîçíà÷íû? Ñëîæíî.

Ïðîêëÿòûå çåëåíûå ãëàçà, òåïåðü åùå è áëåñòÿùèå, áåçíàäåæíî ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî. «Òàê íå äîëæíî áûëî áûòü. Ýòî íå äîëæíî áûëî – ïîíðàâèòñÿ ìíå. Ýòî áûëî òàê áîëüíî». Î, Âåëèêèé Ìåðëèí. «Êîíå÷íî, Ïîòòåð. Íî áîëü è æåëàíèå íå âñåãäà èñêëþ÷àþò äðóã äðóãà. Äàæå åñëè íå õî÷åøü ýòîãî. Ìóæñêîå òåëî, ÿ ïîëàãàþ, òû çíàåøü, ðåàãèðóåò íà âîçáóæäåíèå». Êèâîê. Âñå æå. «È åñëè âîçáóæäåíèå äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîäîëæèòåëüíî, äàæå ïðè áîëè, òåëî áóäåò ðåàãèðîâàòü. Ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî òû ýòîãî õîòåë». Ñåâåðóñ ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ î÷åíü óñòàâøèì. Âåðèë ëè îí â ýòî ñàì? Ïîâåðèë ëè îí? 

Åìó íóæíî áûëî íà ìãíîâåíèå çàêðûòü ãëàçà. Îí ñíîâà îòêðûë èõ, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ê ñâîåìó êîëåíó. Ãîëîâà Ïîòòåðà. Îäíà åãî ðóêà, êîòîðàÿ ñæèìàëà ïëå÷î Ïîòòåðà, ìàøèíàëüíî ïåðåìåñòèëàñü â ðàñòðåïàííûå âîëîñû. Äðóãàÿ - ñæàëà ìàëåíüêóþ ðóêó.

Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ñíîâà ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî. «Ýòî ïðè÷èíÿåò ñòîëüêî áîëè». Ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ïîäàâëåííî. «Êàæäóþ íî÷ü…» È ñîâñåì ïðîïàë. Ñåâåðóñ çàìåòèë, êàê ÷òî-òî ðâàëîñü â íåì. Âîçìîæíî, íèòü òåðïåíèÿ. Âîçìîæíî. «Ïîòòåð». Êàçàëîñü, åãî ãîëîñ åùå ÷òî-òî âûçûâàë â ìàëü÷èêå. Ïóñòü äàæå íå óæàñ, êàê ðàíüøå. Ñåé÷àñ åìó ýòî áûëî íå âàæíî. Îí õîòåë ñïàòü. Åñëè ïåðåä ýòèì îí ìîã ñäåëàòü ÷òî-ëèáî åùå, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòü ìàëü÷èêà, ýòî áûëî íåîáõîäèìî ñäåëàòü.

Îí ïîäíÿë ìàëü÷èêà ê ñåáå, ðàçäâèíóë íîãè, íåò, íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ, Ïîòòåð ñëèøêîì ìàëåíüêèé. Îí îïóñòèëñÿ èç ñâîåãî êðåñëà, íà ïîë, ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê êðåñëó ñïèíîé, è Ïîòòåð îêàçàëñÿ íà êîëåíÿõ ìåæäó åãî íîãàìè. Ðàññóäîê ïîêèäàë åãî. Ñ ÷óâñòâîì áûòü íàñòîëüêî áëèçêî ê Ïîòòåðó íå õîòåëîñü íè÷åãî äåëàòü. Ãëàçà ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî. Íî Ïîòòåð íå îòñòðàíèëñÿ, íèêàêîé åñòåñòâåííîé ðåàêöèè íà áëèçîñòü íåíàâèñòíîãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ. Õîðîøî. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû.

«Ïîòòåð, ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, íåëüçÿ ÷òî-ëèáî âûó÷èòü, íå óäîñòîâåðèâøèñü â ýòîì íà ïðàêòèêå. Ìû óæå âûÿñíèëè, ÷òî íå ÿâëÿåìñÿ äðóçüÿìè. Ïðàâèëüíî?» Îí ñìîòðåë, ïîäíÿâ áðîâü, íà ñèìïàòè÷íîå ëèöî. Îíî êèâíóëî. Õîðîøî. «È ÷òî åñòü îïðåäåëåííûå âåùè, êîòîðûå ïðè ïîäîáíûõ îòíîøåíèÿõ íåâîçìîæíû. ×òî è òðåáóåòñÿ äîêàçàòü. Ãîòîâ ëè òû ê íåáîëüøîìó ýêñïåðèìåíòó, êîòîðûé, âîçìîæíî, èçáàâèò òåáÿ õîòÿ áû îò ÷àñòè òâîèõ êîøìàðîâ?» Èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îò ÷óâñòâà âèíû. ×òî ñòàíåò ñ åãî ñîáñòâåííûìè êîøìàðàìè è ÷óâñòâîì âèíû – îí íå õîòåë îá ýòîì äóìàòü.

Ïîòòåð ñíîâà êèâíóë. «Õîðîøî. Âñåãäà ïîìíè îá ýòîì. Ýòî – íàó÷íûé ýêñïåðèìåíò. Íè÷åãî áîëüøå. Îêåé?» Õîòÿ ñàì îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî Àëüáóñ íå ðåøèò âêëþ÷èòü îäèí èç ñâîèõ íàáëþäàòåëüíûõ ýëåìåíòîâ èìåííî â ýòî âðåìÿ. Àëüáóñ íå áûë ó÷åíûì ïî íàòóðå.

Ñåâåðóñ ïðèáëèçèë ñâîå ëèöî ê ëèöó Ïîòòåðà. «Ãîòîâ?» Ìàëü÷èê ñíîâà êèâíóë, è ãóáû ðàñêðûëèñü, ñëîâíî îí õîòåë ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü. Íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè. Ñåâåðóñ âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ ñëó÷àåì. Ãóáû áûëè òàêèå ìÿãêèå, êàê îí ïîìíèë. Ýòî áûëî âåëèêîëåïíî. Ëó÷øå, ÷åì â ïðîøëûé ðàç. Íà ýòîò ðàç îí îñîçíàâàë, ÷òî äåëàë. Íó, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, îí íå áûë áåç ñîçíàíèÿ.

Ðóêè ìàëü÷èêà ëåãëè âîêðóã åãî øåè, ìîëîäîå òåëî ïðèáëèçèëîñü. Ýòî áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íå ïîõîæå íà íàó÷íûé ýêñïåðèìåíò. ×òî æ. Ìÿãêèå ãóáû ðàñêðûëèñü åùå áîëüøå. Ñåâåðóñ ïðèíÿë ïðèãëàøåíèå. Âñå äëÿ íàóêè è ó÷åíèêà. Åãî ÿçûê ïðîíèê âî âëàæíóþ òåïëóþ òåìíèöó. È, êàçàëîñü, ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàì î÷åíü õîðîøî. Ñåâåðóñ ïîäàâèë ñòîí. Ìàëü÷èê áûë íå òàêèì ñèëüíûì. Îí ïðîñòîíàë â åãî ðîò. Íî îí áûë è ìîëîæå íà ìíîãî ëåò. Îäíàêî, íåñìîòðÿ íà ñâîé âîçðàñò Ñåâåðóñ çàìåòèë, ÷òî ãëàâíûé àðãóìåíò óæå ñòàíîâèëñÿ çàìåòíûì, áûñòðåå, ÷åì åìó õîòåëîñü áû. ×òî æ, òåì ëó÷øå äëÿ äîêàçàòåëüñòâà.

Îí âçÿë îäíó èç ðóê, ëåæàùèõ íà åãî øåå. «Íàóêà, Ïîòòåð», ñêàçàë îí ãîëîñîì, âîçìîæíî, íåìíîãî áîëåå çàïûõàâøèìñÿ, ÷åì â êëàññå çåëüåäåëèÿ. «Ïîìíè îá ýòîì». È îí ïîëîæèë åãî ðóêó íà ñâîé beep*. Íåíàäîëãî, äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ïðèâåñòè äîêàçàòåëüñòâî, íåäîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû íàòâîðèòü áåä. Òîëüêî åãî ãëàçà çàêðûëèñü íåíàäîëãî îò íàòèñêà ÷óâñòâ, êîòîðûé ó íåãî âûçâàëà ðóêà äðóãîãî. Åùå îäíî äîêàçàòåëüñòâî ïðàâèëüíîñòè åãî òåîðèè. ×òî, îäíàêî, íå äîëæíî áûëî ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ. Æàëü, ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìîãëî èìåòü ïðîäîëæåíèå. Íî îí õîòåë íå ïðè÷èíèòü ìàëü÷èêó íîâóþ áîëü, à èçëå÷èòü ñòàðóþ. Îí áûë ïîðàæåí ñàì ñîáîé. Ìàëü÷èê íèêîãäà íå äîëæåí áûë ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì. Íàêîíåö, îí äîëæåí áûë áåðå÷ü ðåïóòàöèþ. Çëîé Ñíåéï, êîòîðûé íåíàâèäåë Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, íå ìîã ïðèéòè ê ñîãëàøåíèþ ñî Ñíåéïîì, êîòîðûé öåëîâàë ýòîãî ìàëü÷èêà, ÷òîáû äîêàçàòü, ÷òî ìóæ÷èí ìîãóò âîçáóäèòü äðóãèå, ê êîòîðûì îíè ÷óâñòâóþò îòâðàùåíèå.

«Ïîíÿë?», ñïðîñèë îí è óáðàë ðóêó, ïîñëå ÷åãî òîò ïîëîæèë åå íà ñâîå êîëåíî. Íåñìîòðÿ íà ýòî Ïîòòåð áûë âñå åùå î÷åíü áëèçêî ê íåìó. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà òåïåðü ñíîâà ñâåòèëèñü. «ß íå óâåðåí, ïðîôåññîð». Ïðîêëÿòûé ìàëü÷èøêà, ïî÷åìó îí ñíîâà íàçûâàåò åãî ïðîôåññîðîì? «ß äóìàþ, ÷òî íóæäàþñü åùå â íåáîëüøîì íàãëÿäíîì ïîñîáèè». È ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ñíåéï ñìîã óêëîíèòüñÿ, Ïîòòåð íà ýòîò ðàç èíèöèèðîâàë ïîöåëóé. È îí çíàë, ÷òî äåëàë. Î, äà. Ìàããëîâñêèé ìåòîä. Â ýòîì Ïîòòåð ðàçáèðàëñÿ.

Ìíîãî ïîçæå Ñåâåðóñ îòîðâàëñÿ îò ãóá Ïîòòåðà è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ñëîâíî ëèøèëñÿ ÷åãî-òî. Åãî ãóáû, êàçàëîñü, òàêæå íå õîòåëè îòðûâàòüñÿ, îí èçäàë ïðîòåñòóþùèé çâóê. Åãî ðóêè áûëè ãäå-òî ïîä îãðîìíîé âåðõíåé ÷àñòüþ ïèæàìû, êîòîðàÿ òåïåðü âèñåëà íà îäíîì ïëå÷å è áîëüøå íå ñêðûâàëà ìóñêóëèñòîãî òîðñà. Ñíåéïó ñòàëî áû òåñíî, ãîðëó, íî, îêàçàëîñü, ðóêè Ïîòòåðà òàêæå íå áåçäåéñòâîâàëè. Åãî âîðîòíèê áûë ðàññòåãíóò, âñå âîðîòíèêè. Åãî ðóáàøêà áûëà ðàññòåãíóòà âïëîòü äî òàëèè. Êîãäà ìàëü÷èøêà ñäåëàë ýòî? Âåðîÿòíî, åãî âíèìàíèå áûëî ñëèøêîì îòâëå÷åíî.

«Âñå, äîñòàòî÷íî, Ïîòòåð». Çëîé ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä íå ïðîèçâîäèë, êîíå÷íî, äîëæíîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ, êîãäà îäåæäà íå áûëà â ïîðÿäêå. ×òî æ, îí ñäåëàë âñå âîçìîæíîå. Íåäîñòàòî÷íî. Êàê âñåãäà. Ìàëü÷èøêà óõìûëÿëñÿ. Óäèâèòåëüíî – âçðîñëîé – óõìûëêîé. Î, ìîé Áîã.

«Íåò, ÿ íå âåðþ, ïðîôåññîð». Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë ãëàçà ê íåáó. Ïî÷åìó îí ñåé÷àñ âñïîìíèë ñâîè ïîäçåìåëüÿ? Êëàññíóþ êîìíàòó? Äà, ýòî áûë î÷åðåäíîé âûçîâ. Îáó÷àòü ýòîãî ìàëü÷èêà. ×òî æ, íå õóæå, ÷åì âñòðå÷à ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì. Õîòü òîò è áûë ñîâåðøåííî íåïðåäñêàçóåì.

«Òû íå âåðèøü?» Ñíåéï ñíîâà âçÿë ðóêó íàãëîãî ìàëü÷èøêè è ïîëîæèë åå íà åùå áîëåå îïóõøóþ ÷àñòü òåëà. Îïóõøóþ, áüþùóþñÿ, ïîäåðãèâàþùóþñÿ. Ãîòîâóþ âûðâàòüñÿ èç åãî áðþê. Âîïðåêè ðàçóìó, êîíå÷íî. Êîòîðûé íå ïîìåøàë åìó â òîì, ÷òîáû äëÿ ïðîâåðêè ïîëîæèòü ñâîþ ðóêó íà òó æå ÷àñòü òåëà ìàëü÷èêà. Äëÿ ïðîâåðêè. Íå áîëüøå. ×òî ñíîâà ïîäòâåðäèëî åãî ïðåäïîëîæåíèå. «Òû âèäèøü». Ìàëü÷èê íå ìîã íè÷åãî âèäåòü. Åãî ãëàçà áûëè çàêðûòû, è îí ïîêóñûâàë íèæíþþ ãóáó. Åãî beep âçäðîãíóë, ñëîâíî õîòåë ñëåäîâàòü çà ðóêîé Ñíåéïà. Êîíå÷íî, ñëèøêîì ìåäëåííî. Íî âñå æå. Ýòî íåëüçÿ áûëî ïðîäîëæàòü. ×åðò âîçüìè. Ìàëü÷èê áûë åùå ñëèøêîì ìîëîä. Äëÿ âñåãî. Ñëèøêîì ìîëîä, ÷òîáû òàê õîðîøî âûãëÿäåòü. Òàê âîçáóæäåí. Òàê æåëàåì. Òàê çàïðåòåí.

Çàïðåòåí. Òî÷íî. Ïðàâèëüíîå ñëîâî. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí íå áûë íàñòîÿùèì Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè. Òîëüêî øïèîí. Íà ñâåòëîé ñòîðîíå. Ó íåãî íå ìîãëî áûòü ïîäîáíûõ ìûñëåé. Ïðîêëÿòüå. Âñå æå ýòî áûëà òîëüêî ôèçèîëîãè÷åñêàÿ ðåàêöèÿ. Îí òåðïåòü íå ìîã ìàëü÷èøêó. È îí áûë äîñòàòî÷íî âçðîñëûì, ÷òîáû ïðåêðàòèòü ýòî. Îí ìîã âëàäåòü ñîáîé. È äîëæåí áûë íàó÷èòü ýòîìó ìàëü÷èêà. Íàäî áûëî ïðèíÿòü äóø. Õîëîäíûé. Èëè â êðîâàòü. Îäèí. Îí íå äîëæåí áûë ñëóøàòü. À òåì áîëåå òðîãàòü åãî. Ýòîãî ó÷åíèêà. Ýòîãî ìàëü÷èøêó. Ýòîãî…

«Ïðîêëÿòüå, Ïîòòåð, íå îñëîæíÿé âñå åùå áîëüøå». Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà îò îùóùåíèÿ ðóêè Ïîòòåðà íà ñâîåì beep. Ýòè ïàëüöû çíàëè, êàê îáõîäèòüñÿ ñ äëèííûìè æåñòêèìè öèëèíäðè÷åñêèìè ïðåäìåòàìè. Åãî òåëî îòêàçûâàëîñü ïîä÷èíÿòüñÿ çäðàâîìó ñìûñëó, íî òîò ïðîäîëæàë íàñòàèâàòü, ïîêà íå äîáèëñÿ íóæíîãî ðåçóëüòàòà. Åãî ãëàçà ðàñêðûëèñü. Îí ïîëîæèë ñâîþ ðóêó íà ðóêó Ïîòòåðà.

«Ïåðåñòàíü». Îí ìîã ýòî ñäåëàòü. Îí ìîã ïðåêðàòèòü. Ïðîêëÿòüå.

«Ïî÷åìó?» Çåëåíûå ãëàçà âíèìàòåëüíî ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî, áëåñòÿ. Ðóêà ïîä åãî ðóêîé âçäðàãèâàëà. Îí òîæå âçäðàãèâàë. Ïðîêëÿòüå ïðîêëÿòüå ïðîêëÿòüå.

«Ñêîëüêî ïðè÷èí òåáå íóæíî? Ýêñïåðèìåíò îêîí÷åí. Âñå, ÷òî íóæíî áûëî äîêàçàòü, äîêàçàíî. ×òî òû åùå õî÷åøü?» Äà. Òóïîé âîïðîñ. Â ñòàðîñòè áûëî íå òàê ëåãêî óïðàâëÿòü ôèçèîëîãè÷åñêèìè ðåàêöèÿìè. Òðåáîâàëè èñïîëíåíèÿ. Àõ, äà. Ðàäîñòè ìîëîäîñòè.

Ïðîêëÿòûå ãëàçà áëåñòåëè. «Âû ìåíÿ åùå íå óáåäèëè, ïðîôåññîð. Äî ñèõ ïîð íå ñëó÷èëîñü è ìàëåéøåãî, ÷òî áûëî áû êàê-íèáóäü íåïðèÿòíî èëè áîëüíî. Íå ñ ÷åì ñðàâíèâàòü».

Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë ãëàçà ê íåáó, â êîòîðîå îí íå âåðèë. Áîëüøå íå âåðèë. Óæå äàâíî íå âåðèë. Òî, ÷òî, ïî àíòè÷íûì ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿì, äîëæíî íàçûâàòüñÿ àäîì, îíè ñîçäàëè ýòî çäåñü. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò. Ýòà ìàëåíüêàÿ ðå÷ü Ïîòòåðà – ñîáñòâåííî, óæå óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî îí áûë â ñîñòîÿíèè ãîâîðèòü ñâÿçíûìè ïðåäëîæåíèÿìè. Ó ìàëü÷èêà-êîòîðûé-âûæèë áûëè äåéñòâèòåëüíî óíèêàëüíûå ñïîñîáíîñòè. 

«Ïîòòåð, ïîäîáíîãî èäèîòèçìà îò òåáÿ íå îæèäàë äàæå ÿ. Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìîæåøü ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî ìû ìîãëè áû ýòî ñäåëàòü?» Ðóêà, êîòîðàÿ âñå åùå ëåæàëà íà åãî beep, íàïîìíèëà î ñåáå. «Íå âèæó íèêàêèõ ïðåïÿòñòâèé. Íàóêà, ïðîôåññîð, Âû æå çíàåòå». Ñíåéï çàìåòèë, ÷òî çàæìóðèëñÿ. Îí óæå äàâíî íå æìóðèëñÿ. È, ñîáñòâåííî ãîâîðÿ, íå âèäåë ïðè÷èí íà÷èíàòü ýòî ñíîâà.

Ïîòòåð óáðàë ðóêó. Áëàãîäàðíîñòü Ìåðëèíó. Ñíåéï çàäûõàëñÿ. Íî â äðóãîì ìåñòå ðóêà Ïîòòåðà ìîãëà íàòâîðèòü ìíîãî áîëüøå áåä. Ìó÷èòåëüíî äîëãî îíà äâèãàëàñü â åãî ïèæàìíûõ øòàíàõ. Ê òîìó, ÷òî ñîâåðøåííî ÷åòêî âûäåëÿëîñü äàæå ïîä î÷åíü ïðîñòîðíîé ìàòåðèåé. Ñíåéï ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ãîðëó ñòàíîâèòñÿ òåñíî. È íå òîëüêî ãîðëó. Äðóãîé ðóêîé ìàëü÷èøêà ðàññòåãèâàë ïèæàìíóþ ðóáàøêó. Ñíåéï íå ìîã îòâåñòè âçãëÿä. Åãî ãîðëî èçäàëî ñòîí.

Ïèæàìíàÿ ðóáàøêà óïàëà. Íîñ Ñíåéïà ÷óâñòâîâàë òåïåðü çàïàõ ìàëü÷èêà. Áåçóïðå÷íûé è þíûé è ñëàäêèé. Íå î÷åíü þíûé. Íå òîëüêî ñëàäêèé. Ìóñêóñ. Î, Ìåðëèí, ïîìîãè. Ðóêà äîñòèãëà ñâîåé öåëè. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà çàêðûëèñü. Ðóêà äâèãàëàñü ââåðõ è âíèç. Ìåäëåííî, ñîâñåì ìåäëåííî. Êðåïêèå ãëàäêèå áðþøíûå ìûøöû äðîæàëè. Beep âñòàë. Ñíåéï ñòîíàë. Êîãäà-òî îí ïîëíîñòüþ ïîòåðÿë êîíòðîëü íàä ïîëîæåíèåì. Ýòî äîëæíî áûëî ïîìî÷ü èçëå÷èòü ðàíó ìàëü÷èêà, ÷åðò âîçüìè. Ïîìî÷ü, à íå ïîëíîñòüþ óíè÷òîæèòü. Íî åñëè ìàëü÷èê íàñòàèâàë? Ýòî íå áûëî ïðåäóñìîòðåíî. Âîçìîæíî, åãî ñîâåñòü äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìîãëà áûòü íå÷èñòà. Âîçìîæíî, îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìîã ëåãêî ïåðåéòè íà òåìíóþ ñòîðîíó. Íåò, êîíå÷íî, íåò. Ýòî îí, Ñíåéï, ïîäòîëêíóë åãî ê ýòîìó. Ïîäñîçíàòåëüíî. 

«Ãàððè». Ñíåéï â óæàñå çàìîë÷àë. Ãäå ýòî ñåé÷àñ ïðîèçîøëî? Ýòî áûë åãî ãîëîñ? Òàêîé áåñïîìîùíûé? Îò÷àÿííûé? Ñêàçàë Ãàððè? Î, Áîã.

«×òî-òî åù¸ íå òàê, ïðîôåññîð», ãîëîñ Ïîòòåðà çâó÷àë íåìíîãî ìå÷òàòåëüíî. «×åãî-òî åù¸ íå õâàòàåò â ýòîì ýêñïåðèìåíòå. Íå áóäåòå ëè Âû òàê ëþáåçíû ïîìî÷ü ìíå?» È ìîëîäîå òåëî ïðèäâèíóëîñü åùå íåìíîãî áëèæå ê Ñåâåðóñó, áëèæå ìåæäó åãî ðàçäâèíóòûìè íîãàìè, ðóêà äüÿâîëüñêè áëèçêî ê beep Ñåâåðóñà.

Ñëîâíî ÷òî-òî ùåëêíóëî. Âíåçàïíî Ñíåéï îòáðîñèë ðóêó Ãàððè. Ïîñëå ÷åãî ñòÿíóë ñ íåãî ïèæàìíûå øòàíû, îñâîáîäèâ beep. Òåïåðü ñòîíàë Ïîòòåð. Õîðîøî. Ñíåéï óäàðèë ïî ãëàäêîé ãðóäè, è Ïîòòåð óïàë íà ïîë. Ñíåéï çàäåðæàëñÿ ðîâíî íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû äî êîíöà ñòÿíóòü øòàíû. Çàòåì îí îêàçàëñÿ ñâåðõó íà ìàëü÷èêå. Íà ïîëó. Ê ÷åðòó äîñòîèíñòâî. Ñòîíû îò îáîèõ. Ðóêè, ñòàñêèâàþùèå ñ íåãî îäåæäó. Íåóìåëî, íî óñåðäíî. Îí íåçàìåòíî ïîìîãàë. Ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé. Êîòîðàÿ íå áûëà çàíÿòà ãëàäêèì òåëîì. Ñòîíû. Âçäîõè. Óäèâèòåëüíî áûñòðî îí òîæå áûë ðàçäåò. È, î, Áîã, ýòî áûëà ôàíòàñòèêà. Ïîòòåð ïîä ñîáîé. Ñëàâíàÿ íàãîòà Ïîòòåðà. Êðåïêîå è áîëüøå íå äåòñêîå òåëî. Íåò, ìîëîäîå, íî íå äåòñêîå. Äèêèå ïîöåëóè. Ñåâåðóñ íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü, êîãäà îí ïîñëåäíèé ðàç òàê öåëîâàëñÿ. È êîãäà îí ïîñëåäíèé ðàç áûë òàê âîçáóæäåí. Åãî ìèññèÿ íå óäàëàñü. Ýòî íå îùóùàëîñü êàê ïðèíóæäåíèå. Íàîáîðîò. Ëó÷øå. Ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå. Íî, âåðîÿòíî, ìàëü÷èê ìîã âèäåòü õîòÿ áû íåáîëüøîå ñõîäñòâî. È çàáûòü ýòî ñìåøíîå áåñïîêîéñòâî î ñâîåé ñîâåñòè.

«Ñåé÷àñ, Ñåâåðóñ», ïðîøåïòàë ìàëü÷èê åìó â óõî è äâèíóëñÿ íàâñòðå÷ó. ×òî-òî â Ñíåéïå íå õîòåëî. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå õîòåëî. Íî äðóãàÿ ÷àñòü áûëà áîëüøå. È ïîáåäèëà. Îí ñäåëàë ýòî. È ïîçæå åùå ðàç. À çàòåì ïîçâîëèë ñäåëàòü ýòî ìàëü÷èêó. Ýòî áûë äëÿ íåãî íîâûé îïûò. 

Çàòåì îíè, çàäûõàÿñü, ëåæàëè íà ïîëó. Ñìåøíî, åñëè ïîäóìàòü. Òóò áûëà êðîâàòü, è áûëî êðåñëî, íî îíè ëåæàëè íà ïîëó. Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë îò ñâîåé ãëóïîñòè. È íàêðûë ìàëü÷èêà. Ñâîåé íàêèäêîé. Âñå-òàêè ýòî ïðåâçîøëî òîò îïûò ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì è åãî ñëóãàìè.

«Íó, Ïîòòåð», ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ, êîãäà ñíîâà ñìîã äîâåðÿòü ñâîåìó ãîëîñó. «ß íàäåþñü, ýòî íàðóøåíèå âñåõ ïðàâèë, êàêîâûì îíî ÿâëÿëîñü, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îòâåòèëî íà òâîè âîïðîñû. Òåïåðü òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ýòî ñîâåðøåííî åñòåñòâåííàÿ ðåàêöèÿ, ðåàãèðîâàòü íà âîçáóæäåíèå, äàæå åñëè òû ýòîãî íå õî÷åøü è íåíàâèäèøü òîãî, êòî ýòî âûçûâàåò?»

«Íåò», ñêàçàë ïðîêëÿòûé ìàëü÷èøêà è Ñíåéï, âåðîÿòíî, óáèë áû åãî, åñëè áû Ïîòòåð íå îòâëåê åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèåì ê åãî âëàæíûì áðþøíûì ìûøöàì. «Íî ñïàñèáî çà ïîïûòêó».

Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëñÿ íà ëîêòå è ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë âíèç íà ïðîêëÿòîå ðîçîâîå ëèöî. «×òî òû õî÷åøü ýòèì ñêàçàòü, Ïîòòåð?» Ìàëü÷èøêà ïðîòåñòóþùå ôûðêíóë, íî ïðèíÿë òàêóþ æå ïîçó. Åãî ðóêà ïîòÿíóëàñü ê âîëîñàì Ñåâåðóñà, íî Ñíåéï ìîëíèåíîñíî ñõâàòèë åå è êðåïêî ñæàë. Íèêàêèõ íåíóæíûõ ëàñê. Îäíàæäû ýòî óæå íå ïðèâåëî íè ê ÷åìó õîðîøåìó. Íó.

«ß èìåë â âèäó», íà÷àë Ïîòòåð, è Ñíåéï íå ìîã îòâåñòè âçãëÿä îò ýòèõ ÷åðòîâñêè óïðÿìûõ ãëàç, «÷òî âñå åùå íå ñ ÷åì ñðàâíèâàòü. ß õîòåë ýòîãî, óæå äàâíî, è ÿ íå íåíàâèæó òåáÿ. È ýòî âñå æå íå áûëî áîëüíî. Õîòÿ ôèçèîëîãè÷åñêè ðåàêöèÿ áûëà òàêàÿ æå».

Ñíåéï ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåë. Î÷åíü äîëãî. Íåïðèÿòíî äîëãî. Âñÿ åãî æèçíü ïðîáåæàëà ïåðåä ãëàçàìè. Ýòî áûë êîíåö. Îáìàíóò Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì. Àëüáóñ îòîðâàë áû åìó ãîëîâó èëè äðóãóþ ÷àñòü òåëà. È áûë áû ïîëíîñòüþ ïðàâ. Ïîòòåð äîìîãàëñÿ åãî, è îí æàæäàë çàïðåòíûé ïëîä. È âñå ýòî áûëî ïîëíûì êðàõîì. Äàæå åñëè åãî òåëî íàñòàèâàëî íà òîì, ÷òî òàê õîðîøî îíî åùå íèêîãäà ñåáÿ íå ÷óâñòâîâàëî. ×òî îí óæå çíàë. Ïðîñòàÿ ôèçèîëîãèÿ. ×òî-òî åùå?

«Íå âîëíóéñÿ, Ñåâ». Ñ êàêèõ ïîð ìàëü÷èøêà ñòàë òàê íàçûâàòü åãî? Îí ðàçðåøèë åìó ýòî? Íåò, îïðåäåëåíî íåò. Íî êîãäà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðó òðåáîâàëîñü äëÿ ÷åãî-íèáóäü ðàçðåøåíèå? Ñíåéï çàñòîíàë è îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä. Ïðîêëÿòüå. Îí çàêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè. Ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü. Åãî êîíåö.

Åãî ðóêè íå áåç óñèëèÿ áûëè îòîäâèíóòû. «Âñå æå òû ïîìîã ìíå. Ìíå ïîíðàâèëîñü ãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé». Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë. «È îñòàëüíîå» - Ìåðëèí, òåïåðü ïàðåíü ñòàë ðîáêèì, íå ìîãëî ýòî ïðîèçîéòè íåìíîãî ðàíüøå? – «Ýòî áûëî âåëèêîëåïíî. È ïðåâçîøëî òî, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë äî ýòîãî. ß áû ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïîâòîðèë ýòî â ëþáîå âðåìÿ. Íî òàê êàê ÿ íå ìîãó íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ñíîâà òàê ñêîðî ïîëó÷èòñÿ ïðåîäîëåòü òâîè áàðüåðû, ÿ áóäó òåáå òîëüêî áëàãîäàðåí. È áóäó ýòèì äîâîëüñòâîâàòüñÿ. Äî òåõ ïîð ïîêà íå ñäàì ýêçàìåíû».

Êîãäà ìàëü÷èøêà ïðèäóìàë âñå ýòî? Â ýòî íåâîçìîæíî áûëî ïîâåðèòü. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð èñïîëüçîâàë Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà äëÿ óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ ñâîèõ ïîòðåáíîñòåé. Ýòî áûëî – íåâîîáðàçèìî. Ëåñòíî. Õîòÿ – ïðîòèâîåñòåñòâåííî.

«ß áû ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïîãîâîðèë ñ òîáîé åùå». Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë áðîâü. «Òîëüêî ïîãîâîðèë, ïðàâäà». Ýòè ãëàçà âñå åùå ìîãëè áûòü èñêðåííèìè. Èñïîð÷åííûé ìàëü÷èøêà. «Âñå ýòî áûëî íå òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû çàòàùèòü òåáÿ â ïîñòåëü. ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî ó íàñ åñòü ÷òî-òî îáùåå. ×òî òû åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî ïîíèìàåò». Ñíåéï èçäàë õðèïëûé çâóê. «Íî, êîíå÷íî, ÿ ïîéìó, åñëè òû íå áóäåøü ìíå áîëüøå äîâåðÿòü».

Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ïîñìîòðåëè íà íåãî åùå ðàç, çàòåì ìàëü÷èê ñíîâà ëåã. Ðÿäîì ñ íèì. È ïðèæàëñÿ ê ðóêå Ñíåéïà, êîòîðàÿ, êàê íè ñòðàííî, ñàìà îáíÿëà åãî, ñëîâíî äëÿ íåå ýòî áûëî ïðèâû÷íî.

Ñíåéï ðàçìûøëÿë. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ.

«Ñëåäóþùóþ íî÷ü ó ìåíÿ ïðîâåäåò Äðàêî. Íå âîîáðàæàé, ÷òî òû ñìîæåøü íàõîäèòüñÿ çäåñü ïîñòîÿííî. Ìû äîëæíû ñîõðàíÿòü âèäèìîñòü». 

Ãàððè êèâíóë. «Òû çëîé ñëèçåðèíåö, ÿ äîáðûé ãðèôôèíäîðåö. Îêåé. Íî åñëè ÿ óçíàþ, ÷òî Ìàëôîé ïîçâîëèë ñåáå õîòÿ áû îäèí ãðÿçíûé íàìåê, - îí ïîëó÷èò. È òîãäà òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ñíîâà íàêàçàòü ìåíÿ».

Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîåãî ó÷åíèêà. «Ìûñëè, êîòîðûå ÿ âûçâàë…»

Ãàððè ïîäíÿë áðîâü. «Ñåâ?» «Äà?» «Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ, ÷òî òû íàñòîëüêî âåðèøü â íàóêó». «Çàêðîé ðîò, íàãëåö. ß íå äîâåðÿë è íèêîãäà íå áóäó òåáå äîâåðÿòü».

Âñåì ñâîèì âåñîì Ïîòòåð, òåïëûé è ëèïêèé êàê ìåä, è òàêîé æå ñëàäêèé, è îäåðæèìûé ñòðàñòüþ è óäèâèòåëüíûé áðîñèëñÿ íà íåãî. «Õîðîøî, Ñåâ, ÿ ñäåëàþ âñå, ÷òî â ìîèõ ñèëàõ, ÷òîáû íå ðàçî÷àðîâàòü òåáÿ».

Ñíåéï áîÿëñÿ çà ñâîè ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Ó ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ áûëà ïðèâû÷êà ðàçðóøàòü ïîìåùåíèÿ. À Õîãâàðòñ íèêîãäà íå áûë ñëèøêîì ïðîñòîðíûì. Ñåâåðóñ áûë ñîãëàñåí íà ìíîãîå âî áëàãî âñåõ è Äàìáëäîðà. Ïîíèìàíèå ìåæäó äîìàìè è çàùèòà êàìåííûõ ñòåí, ìîãëî ëè ÷òî-òî áûòü äîñòîéíåå óâàæåíèÿ? Âðÿä ëè.

- The End – 

*beep – çäåñü è äàëåå: ïî ñëîâàì àâòîðà «íà îñíîâàíèè äèðåêòèâ ff.net ýòè ìîìåíòû, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, äîëæíû áûòü ïîäâåðãíóòû öåíçóðå». 


End file.
